


Dreaming Reality

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Double Penetration, Dream Sex, F/M, M/M, Sex first feelings later, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unsuspecting men with abusive pasts are drawn to each other in their dreams by an inhabitant of the Fade.</p>
<p>If you haven't read the first one I suggest you do so before reading this. It's probably not necessary but this first chapter will make a lot more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So. I realize you all probably don't want yet another WIP. I promise you I've tried to continue the three I've been working on but it just isn't happening. When my muse decides to be nice I promise to get to them. Until then, I hope you enjoy this instead.

Her patience had been rewarded. The white haired Tevinter easily held the slight elven form she’d chosen. One arm was tight around her waist, the other under her breasts. His lips worried at her neck, her back flush with his chest as he thrust into her back passage. The Antivan was pressed just as close, buried in her core, his lips working the other side of her neck.

Together they undulated, in and out in a perfect alternating rhythm. Her legs were locked around the Antivan’s waist, one hand twined through the hair on either side of her neck. She closed her eyes, mouth wide to suck in as much of the delicious nectar as she could. Their consent tasted as full as she remembered, their feelings for each other adding the addicting sweetness she had craved for so long.

Not only did she feed well, she felt their intensity. They were partners by her design and she was merely a guest in their fantasy, two lovers who loved reluctantly but with all their being who both enjoyed an occasional extra. Their pleasure was apparent in their attentiveness to her and to each other. It was the energy she wanted, needed, but this was more than just feeding. She had always enjoyed participating in the acts she fed off of but this was more than she had expected or could have hoped for.

This form was stretched taut around their manhood, her core as full as her ass. One cock withdrew and the other pushed in. Her pleasure was constant. The smooth glide in and out sent ripples of ecstasy through this body she’d chosen. Every lick bite and kiss set this body to shuddering. The rubbing pinching and squeezing of her nipples sent shocks of pleasure cascading through her. To feed was fine but to feel as she fed, this was her reward.

Their lips disappeared but she didn’t mind. The steady thrusting didn’t waver. The energy still rolled off of them in delicious waves and she still drank it in. If she could have she would have smiled as their lips met over her shoulder. As it was she was too full of sensation and heady energy. She let her arms fall limp and uttered little gasping groans, pleasure coiling tightly as she gorged.


	2. The Fugitive

Zevran Arainai sat on top of the bed in his third floor hotel room staring at the dark TV. The drapes were shut and the door locked with his heavy trunk in front of it just in case. Some would consider this precaution paranoid but he viewed it as prudence. When one defied the Crows there was no such thing as being too cautious. Informants were everywhere.

He hadn’t set out to betray his employers but upon reflection it had been predictable. One job turned bad followed by reprimands and ridicule had been quite enough to sour his already questionable relationship with his employers. Zevran had never been ecstatic about the rules imposed on him but they had been tolerable before his mistake. Her frantic pleading no longer haunted his dreams but the regret he felt always occupied a corner of his heart.

The next assignment he’d been given was meant to be his last. Assassinate the head of a well-known corporation, alone. He’d known getting through security would be nigh impossible but somehow he’d managed it only to have the mark best him easily. For some unfathomable reason Zevran had been shown the mercy he hadn’t shown Rinna. With nothing more than the clothes on his back and a new outlook, Zevran had been escorted out of the building.

There was plenty of time for thinking as he made his way up through Ferelden. Crawling back to the Crows wasn’t an option. He’d been meant to die and he hadn’t. His options were spend the rest of his life running or go to the authorities with his knowledge of the organization. Spending his years on the road always looking over his shoulder wasn’t appealing. The problem with the other option was which set of authorities. The Crows maintained a presence in every country in Thedas. Deciding who would be the most amenable to hiding him while being powerful enough to do something about the worst of their activities was proving difficult. Until he could make that decision staying ahead of his one-time associates was all he could do.

Staying in one place was risky but the opportunities Cumberland presented were worth it. The skills he’d been taught had served him well since his unexpected departure from the Crows. There were many illegal activities of course but he mostly avoided them. Being imprisoned for theft or fraud was a sure way to draw unwanted attention. Zevran stuck with things that the local law enforcement often turned a blind eye to. Prostitution was a tried and true method of obtaining money and he wasn’t above selling his body in order to eat. Information was slightly more lucrative in the home of the largest mage’s college however. There was also always a need for someone who knew his way around alcohol.

Tonight’s job had him at a large function, serving cocktails and smiling as he listened to the chatter around him. Knowing who to smile at and when to show the appropriate amount of interest had netted him several juicy bits of choice information. Tomorrow he might seek some of these people or he might wait and watch for the person who might pay him the most. It was also possible that he’d seek out another party for a paycheck he could report to keep him out of Nevarra’s income tax office. Zevran would decide in the morning.

His gaze left the blank TV and settled on his right ankle. The little pink heart had appeared months ago but the strange mark disturbed him. It looked like a tattoo but Zevran was positive that he would remember getting one on the bone protruding from the inside of his ankle no matter how drunk he might have been. The mark had appeared overnight while he slept. So far he’d eliminated disease or an allergic reaction to something. He worried that it was something the Crows had done or given him years ago but that made little sense. As far as he knew there was nothing that would remain dormant for several years.

Zevran ran a finger over it and frowned. He shook his head and scooted back. As much as it bothered him there was nothing he could do. After switching the light off he slipped beneath the sheets. Sprawled on his back with the blanket and bedspread pulled down to his waist, Zevran fell asleep.

An upbeat jazz tune filled the smoky room. Zevran sat at a table in the corner of the lounge. There was a glass full of amber liquid on the polished oak table in front of him. The booths around him were covered in plush velvet, a deep green color. It was dim, the hanging overhead lights sheltered with conical silver shades. He stretched his legs out underneath the table, spun his bourbon slowly and watched the other patrons.

Some were on the hardwood dance floor, spinning and swaying with their partners. There were couples at the tables, talking drinking and smoking. Gold and silver glinted on fingers or around necks. The women wore silks, satins, cashmere, angora and plenty of lace. Every man wore crisp dress slacks with a dressy suit coat or blazer, the shirts underneath in a variety of light colors. His appearance was no different than the others though a little less expensive.

It wasn’t the couples he was interested in, there were singles scattered around. His choices were a little varied but the woman at the bar intrigued him the most. She was human, blonde and slender. Sapphires hung from her ears and gold glittered around her wrists. The dress she wore was very form fitting in a dark material with silver sparkling throughout. The tight bodice revealed a generous amount of cleavage and the slit up one side of the skirt showed him most of her shapely thigh. If it weren’t for her bored expression he would have thought she was here for the same reason he was.

He unbuttoned his coat and stood. Taking his drink from the table Zevran adopted the suave smirk that had made him quite a lot of cash and sauntered over to the bar. She watched him sit on the stool next to her. Her eyes were the color of storm clouds and her lipstick was deep red. A shaped eyebrow arched and she tapped one long rose pink fingernail against the empty glass in front of her.

“Good evening,” Zevran said smiling. “May I buy you a drink?”

A corner of her mouth curved up and she turned on the stool. She moved her bare leg, hooking the heel of her shoe on the ring around the bottom of his seat between his legs. “I’d rather buy you one,” she purred. “But you haven’t touched that one all night.”

Zevran smirked and leaned forward. This woman clearly knew what she wanted. “Perhaps we might dispense with pleasantries.”

“Yes,” she said leaning forward. “Let’s.” His gaze dropped to her chest for a moment and she was smirking when he met her eyes again. “What exactly are you offering?”

“Companionship,” said Zevran leaning forward as well. He let his fingertips rest on an exposed bit of thigh and glanced down the bar. The man behind it was well away but he lowered his voice anyway. “For a small fee.”

“What does this fee get me?” she asked.

Zevran smiled and flattened his hand. He slid it up under the soft taut material of her skirt. Her skin was smooth and warm, the muscles underneath firm. She moved her leg out a little and he moved his hand further up.

“I see,” she said. The woman leaned further over and ran a finger down his jaw. “In the ladies room. On the vanity. I’ll double your fee.”

“Shall we?” Zevran said gesturing at the hallway behind her.

Rather than answer she took his hand and stood. Her hips swayed as she sauntered casually towards the restrooms. Amused at her not so subtleness Zevran examined her ass. The full cheeks were pleasant to look at, little left to the imagination by the form fitting gown. Since he couldn’t see any tell-tale lines he knew the woman either wore a thong or no panties at all. Considering the speed of this particular deal he thought it was none.

A woman passed them in the hall and seconds later he followed his temporary employer into a well-lit ladies room. The color scheme was dark green and silver. Stalls lined one wall and a long vanity spanned the other with several sinks at spaced intervals. Zevran noticed there was no lock on the door before he was pulled over. She turned and let go of his hand.

Without checking any of the stalls he pulled at the top of her skirt. She rested her hands on the edge of the vanity. When the top of the slit was at her hip Zevran gathered the excess material in one hand. As he’d expected she was bare underneath and he smirked as she pushed herself up onto the vanity. She spread her legs wide and smirked back. Zevran let the material of her skirt rest against her thigh and stepped up between her legs.

His cock had perked up when they were still at the bar. He pulled at his belt and watched the woman push the top of her strapless bodice down slowly. Gradually she rolled the material, revealing first the pink areola then her stiff nipples. Zevran didn’t pause in his task but leaned over and took a breast into his mouth. While he unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks he sucked on her.

A breathy sigh escaped and he felt fingers in his hair. Before Zevran let his pants drop he pulled a condom from his pocket. He switched breasts and licked her nipple then blew softly. She uttered another breathy sigh and Zevran kissed her breast as he pushed down his underwear. It was a matter of moments to roll the condom onto his cock. His fingers moved between her legs and he kissed his way up her breast over her collar bone to her neck. Zevran was very aware that someone could catch them. He refused to hurry however. His employer obviously wanted the thrill of danger. Considering what she’d agreed to pay him he intended to earn it. Zevran teased her core with his fingers, stroking and rubbing, while he kissed her skin.

*

Eager impatience filled her but she let the Antivan proceed at his own pace. His nimble fingers were doing amazing things between her legs and his soft lips on her breast felt wonderful. The pleasure helped. As enjoyable as she found fooling around with this elf she needed his cock inside her. The energy would be more abundant and she needed every bit to deal with the Tevinter.

Her intentions had been a quick and dirty fuck. His slow methodical approach would gain her nothing but more pleasure. Since this was what he seemed to want she shifted the dream to her bed and made their clothing disappear. She also did away with the thin sheath he always insisted on putting over his prick. Through careful experiments she had discovered the seed men produced would remain in the dream with a little more time spent in the dream. The sheath was unnecessary and she liked feeling their cocks inside her not whatever the things were made of.

He was over her now, kneeling between her spread legs and gripping the pillow underneath her head with one hand. She moaned at the attention he lavished on her breasts and his fingers between her legs. There was a pleased hum and his fingers disappeared, replaced with the head of his cock. With her mouth wide she wrapped her legs around his and met his thrusts. His pace was still tortuously slow but the building tension of her body felt exquisite. Together they moved and moaned. She clung to him drinking in the much needed energy and thoroughly enjoying her meal.

When the building pleasure finally released she screamed and held the elf tightly to her. He let out a long shuddering breath, his hips stilling. Breathing heavily she stroked his hair until he moved off of her. She sat up and cupped his jaw, whispering. His eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened. She rose out of his dream, invigorated, to search for her other elf. Knowing she had left no evidence in his world, she knew he would sleep peacefully until morning.

*

Zevran’s eyes popped open and he rolled to his side. The dream was already fading as well as the unmistakable euphoria of orgasm. He reached between his legs and found his underwear dry but his dick still fairly hard. His erection flagged quickly however. Feeling slightly uneasy but unsure why, he forced himself up and searched his room. He was the only occupant. Zevran crawled back underneath the covers with a shrug and closed his eyes.


	3. The Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: Mentions of past child abuse and past sexual child abuse, mentions of past sexual abuse/ Non-con.**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not going to focus on their shitty pasts but be aware it's not pleasant.

Tevinter was the first country to adopt the college system for teaching mages. Unlike the rest of Thedas there were no orphanages associated with their facilities. The great houses were still trying to breed the perfect mage so there was little need for an orphanage. Some of the poorer families were forced to send their children to the neighboring countries of Nevarra, Antiva or the Anderfels because of the exorbitant fees. Despite the clear class prejudices Tevinter still produced the most powerful and intelligent mages. It also had the highest Blood rate of any country in Thedas.

Unlike thousands of years ago, the government did not condone the use of Blood Magic in any way. Perhaps because of Tevinter’s dark history the punishments were harsh and unforgiving. Fenris was unaware of these laws just as he was unaware of the strict anti-slavery laws. Legally the man he fled from was his adoptive father. He only knew the man as Master and to speak in public would earn him punishments that would turn the stomach of any law abiding citizen of Tevinter.

To escape Danarius all Fenris would have needed to do is visit any police department. The evidence on his body would have seen Danarius on death row but the things Fenris could have led the police to in his estates would have seen him dead in his cell long before the government could stop his heart. He didn’t trust anyone however. There had been no investigation when the lyrium was burned into his skin, taking his memories. The police had never come to his rescue when Danarius strapped him for some small slight. No one cared that he slept at the foot of Danarius’ bed or that he couldn’t refuse Danarius’ sexual advances.

Fenris didn’t know that everything he’d endured was a well-kept secret. Danarius’ reputation was that of an upstanding citizen of Tevinter. He was supposedly a kind man that had adopted a quiet elf boy after his mother had died unexpectedly in his employ. Fenris didn’t even remember his mother or that he had a sister. At sixteen an accident had opened his eyes to the world beyond Danarius’ estate.

A failed experiment had resulted in an arson investigation. Danarius had ended up in police custody for a time and because he was a minor Fenris spent time with a foster family. The time he spent with them had been terrifying at first. He waited in the room he’d been given, scared of being alone and positive the man would show up eventually to use him as his Master always had. It took weeks for this family to coax him into more than one word sentences. If he’d been allowed another month Fenris would have told them everything. Danarius was cleared however and his life resumed as if those months never happened.

He didn’t forget however. The brief glimpse of life as it should have been stayed with him, sustained him during some of the worst moments. When the opportunity presented itself years later at twenty Fenris fled south, away from Danarius and Tevinter. The idyllic image he’d kept close was no longer possible for him however. The years between his initial flight and his arrival in Cumberland were fraught with bitter disappointment and hard lessons.

Cumberland was supposed to have been another brief stop. The money he’d hoarded in Kirkwall had run out however and unless he wanted another spat of robberies on his rap sheet he was stuck. Fenris wasn’t shy about taking things that weren’t his but whenever he got caught Danarius showed up soon after. He was positive his Master had found another ass to stick his prick in but the lyrium imbedded into his skin was an investment that wouldn’t be forgotten. To keep the man off of his trail he had to make money the legal way.

Since he could read very little and only knew how to write his name finding a legal job was extremely difficult. Different cities provided different opportunities however. Here in Cumberland he worked at a nightclub as a bouncer. He was paid under the table and his boss somehow kept him out of trouble. Fenris had almost single handedly made his club a safe place to enjoy a drink, find a whore or make a few bets. People learned quickly not to cross him. The lyrium gave him super strength among a few other less known talents and he didn’t hold back. Anyone spoiling for a fight soon found themselves soundly thrashed and thrown out.

Fenris wasn’t very pleased at being stuck in a city where half the population seemed to be a mage or was related to one. He knew now that Danarius was the exception rather than the rule but he still didn’t particularly like mages. Until he could build up a sizable amount of cash Cumberland was home. Eventually he planned on going to Orlais then Ferelden, as far from Tevinter as he could get.

His dwelling was a studio apartment in one of the poorest sections of the city. It was empty of furniture. All the kitchen utensils, plates, cups and cookware were bought from second hand stores, mismatched, dented and chipped more often than not. He slept on his sleeping bag, wrapped in a quilt he’d stolen off of a clothes line in Starkhaven. His clothes, mostly department store jeans and T-shirts, came out of his backpack. It was a dreary existence and not what he wanted but much better than being a slave to a sadistic mage.

*

It was easy to find the Tevinter elf’s dreams by following the subtle hum. She had never come across a dream that sounded so pleasant. Unlike most mundane visitors, this elf was a little more solid in the Fade. By watching his dreams she had learned both the hum and his mage-like presence were caused by the tattoos that covered his body. He was sensitive about them and even though she was curious she would not ask directly.

The Antivan would have to gain his trust if they were to couple for her. She had spent many nights watching his dreams trying to figure out the best way to help the Antivan. She was almost ready to bring their dreams together. It was disturbing that the dreams they shared would have to be a continuation of the previous one. The Tevinter would likely never trust the Antivan otherwise. There was a possibility of them becoming suspicious but spacing them further apart would hopefully help.

There was one more thing she needed to know before her work would really begin. Gender didn’t matter to the Antivan but the abuse he’d suffered was different than what the Tevinter had been forced to endure. Having discovered that consent was important to the quality of the energy produced, she despised those that took. The man the Tevinter knew as Master had taken repeatedly. The nightmare that had dared to revive these memories met a slow and painful end. She needed to know if this elf would be receptive to advances from another male. To that end she had tested the Antivan, watched and learned from him. She was positive that she could successfully mimic him.

She circled the Tevinter for a few minutes then descended into his dream, adopting the Antivan’s form with a few differences.

*

Fenris stood at his post by the door to the back room. The nightclub was furnished with old tables and chairs, most etched with graffiti and fraying at the seams. The patrons were mostly rough men but they knew better than to make trouble. He’d broken several noses and a few arms convincing the rowdy and volatile that their behavior would no longer be tolerated.

There were also several hookers prowling through the crowd. In exchange for the use of the back room they paid his boss a percentage of their fee. They appreciated the calmer atmosphere, a safe place to ply their trade and very few cops nosing around in their business. Most of them had offered Fenris a free fuck but he’d only taken a few of them up on the offer.

Pounding drums and wailing guitars filled the room from the state of the art sound system. Fenris ignored it as he scanned the room from one end to the other. The music drowned out anything he might have heard from the patrons but they were talking at the tables, sitting at the bar or going from one to the other. The prostitutes drifted throughout the room, easily recognized by their skimpy attire. There were some women patrons but they were dressed much like the men, jeans, T-shirts, leather jackets and heavy boots.

The club was open twenty-four hours but he worked during the busiest time, from around five to two in the morning. His shift tonight had been good. There had been a couple of underage dwarves and a drunken Qunari he’d thrown out but it had been mostly calm. The door next to him opened but Fenris only glanced at the two walking out. He had little interest in what happened in there as long as everything stayed civil.

The woman joined the other whores making the rounds through the room but the man lingered. He was elven, average height which meant he reached Fenris’ nose. His hair was black, shoulder length with braids at his temples pulled back to hold it out of his face. He was clad in black leather from head to toe with a bright pink shirt underneath the jacket. Fenris watched him strut to the bar, noticing the coy look over his shoulder and snorted.

Since he wasn’t being a nuisance Fenris continued to scan the crowd. The elf stayed at the bar however, nursing a mug and watching him more often than not. He was still sitting there when Fenris’ shift was over. Irritated he marched over to the bar after Dave took his place by the door. Standing over him Fenris could see that he had gray eyes and they weren’t a bit frightened.

“What do you want?” Fenris snarled at him.

The elf smirked and set his glass down carefully on the bar. “A bit of your time.”

Fenris scowled suspiciously and said, “Who sent you?”

“I have been sent by no one,” he replied casually. “I have been… admiring you all night.”

“Why?”

“Variety my friend.” He stood and casually sauntered away in the direction of the restroom.

After a moment’s indecision Fenris followed. He had to know if Danarius had sent this man. The elf was standing in front of one of the urinals when he entered the men’s room. Fenris took a couple of steps in and stopped, watching and waiting for him to finish. He looked over his shoulder at Fenris and smiled smugly.

“Are you on a break?” he asked.

“No,” Fenris said watching him rub one leather encased ass cheek.

“Off then?”

“Why?”

“If you are free then we won’t have to worry about getting you in trouble.”

“Why would I get in trouble? What do you want?”

“Your cock.” The elf hooked his thumbs in the waist of his pants and peeled them down to his thighs. He placed his palms flat on the wall to either side of the urinal.

Surprised Fenris merely stood there for a moment, looking at his bare ass. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes my friend. That is exactly what I want.”

It was tempting to give this mysterious elf what he wanted. His ass was pleasant to look at and it had been a while since he’d enjoyed pounding another man. Fenris was weary however and the elf didn’t look very sturdy. It was too easy for him to get carried away and he didn’t relish the thought of taking this man to the emergency room.

“Perhaps another time,” said Fenris calmly then left without waiting for a reply.

In his little apartment Fenris rolled to his back and slept on.


	4. Let the Games Begin

Zevran wasn’t at all sure how the police had known he was there. He wasn’t supposed to be in the office building but the CEO of a large charity organization had insisted. It was supposed to have been a test of his skills. This was the sort of job Zevran had avoided recently but the pay-off was too good to pass up. Instead of being hired he witnessed his prospective employer being murdered. After an anonymous phone call he’d thought that would be the end of it. Four days later he found himself at the police station answering questions.

Rather than deny his presence or lie about why he’d been there, Zevran told them exactly what he’d been up to and what he’d seen. He denied knowledge of why the victim had invited him even though he knew perfectly well what the man had wanted of him. Zevran thought it a little odd that the police didn’t accuse him of the crime from the beginning. From his vantage point on a third floor mezzanine he could tell the killer had been a little sloppy however. The police likely had some sort of forensic evidence that didn’t match the samples they’d taken from him.

In a fine twist of fate Zevran found himself a key witness to a murder. Three more days later and he found himself in protective custody after a pathetic attempt on his life. He was whisked away to an apartment in an unfamiliar part of Cumberland. When the door was locked with a couple of burly cops on the other side he went through it looking for likely entry points that might also double as escape routes. While he was rigging a makeshift alarm at the fire escape there was a knock on the door.

“Got company for you Arainai,” one of the cops at the door hollered.

He stood in the living room with the little switch blade he didn’t go anywhere without hidden in his palm. The deadbolt turned and the doorknob wiggled. The door opened and a white haired elf was ushered in. He looked around warily and stopped after only a few steps.

“You’ll be spending the next few weeks together,” the cop said. “We’ll be just outside if you need anything.”

Their guard stepped outside and the door shut behind him. Zevran pocketed the switch blade and clasped his hands behind his back. His new roommate was tall and lanky. Tattoos covered his hands and arms, disappearing underneath the sleeves of his plain T-shirt. There were also white lines tattooed on his chin and neck that went under his neckline. He wondered idly how much of his companion was covered in those white lines. Zevran took a step forward and gestured to his left.

“The bedroom,” he said evenly. “There are two beds, two sets of toiletries and so forth. It would seem our hosts planned for two guests.”

“Who are you?” the stranger said irritably.

“Forgive my manners,” said Zevran apologetically. He smirked as he bowed slightly however. “Zevran Arainai. I find this situation highly amusing.”

“Fenris,” he said flatly. “I find nothing amusing about being locked up.”

“Perhaps you should have a peek at the pantry,” Zevran said. “May I ask why you were invited?”

“Apparently I witnessed a murderer fleeing the scene of his crime,” Fenris said taking a few steps towards the bedroom.

“Short human,” said Zevran frowning. “Thinning brown hair, a slightly crooked nose and with a scar on his chin?”

“Yes,” Fenris said suspiciously. “How did you know that?”

Zevran held a finger to his lips and gestured at the front door. Fenris glanced over and arched an eyebrow but remained silent. He quietly crossed the distance between them.

“Be wary my friend,” he whispered. “I believe we are in immediate danger.”

“Why?”

“Contrary to what you may have seen in movies and such, law enforcement isn’t stupid enough to house two essential witnesses to the same crime in the same place.”

His other eyebrow went up then both pulled down. “We’re trapped.”

“How well can you climb?” Zevran grinned smugly and silently headed for the fire escape.

*

Leaping across roof tops wasn’t what Fenris thought he’d be doing when he woke that morning. Being ambushed by the police had been annoying enough. He’d been amiable since he wasn’t the one in trouble for once. After learning that he was to be a veritable prisoner it was too late to get away from them.

He wasn’t sure what to make of Zevran. Their race was known for being graceful but the way he moved made Fenris seem like a heavy footed human. Despite the danger Zevran hadn’t stopped grinning since climbing to the roof of the apartment building. It was possible the man was a complete fool but Fenris doubted that. Since escaping Danarius he’d learned a few things about avoiding authority. Going up rather than down had surely bought them some time. Entrances and exits were likely being watched.

Before they reached the ground again Fenris definitely wanted to know what he intended to do next. He’d been alone since fleeing Tevinter. Relying on others could get him sent back to Danarius by some well-meaning idiot. From what he’d already seen however Zevran wasn’t an idiot. Anyone who could fearlessly jump from building to building with such precision just might be useful.

When they were a block away from the building they’d been in, Zevran slowed then stopped at the edge. He didn’t even seem slightly winded as he leaned over the edge a touch. Fenris leaned against an air conditioning unit and watched him circle the roof top.

“What do you do?” Fenris asked. “How do you know what the police would or wouldn’t do?”

“To avoid one’s enemy one must know that enemy,” Zevran said strolling casually over to him. “Putting two key witnesses in the same place is an invitation to lose those witnesses.”

“Fascinating,” said Fenris flatly. “That wasn’t an answer.”

Birds chirped in the silence that followed. Zevran stared at him, his expression carefully neutral. Fenris recognized the control he exerted over his emotions. It was something he’d learned early to avoid punishments. He decided right then that no matter what the elf said Zevran would be a good companion to have until he could leave Cumberland and this entire mess behind.

“You are Tevinter yes?” Zevran said eventually.

“I am.”

“Do you remember Senator Murandy’s unfortunate accident a few years ago?”

“She fell down her stairs. Why?”

“It was not an accident.”

“And how would you know that?”

Fenris had a good idea but he wanted to hear Zevran say it. He’d followed the news stories about Murandy’s death closely. She had been a good friend of Danarius and he knew she had benefited from some of his more devious enterprises. Her death was no great loss as far as Fenris was concerned.

“Because I helped her down them,” Zevran said evenly, watching him closely.

“What now?” Fenris said after a brief moment.

“We climb down and avoid the authorities while we add more distance from the apartment. If you wish we go our separate ways.”

“Or we could stay together. I’m not unacquainted with fleeing the police.”

“Perhaps. There were already others searching for me.”

“Then we have something else in common.”

“Let’s be off then.”

*

She rose up out of the dream already planning the next segment. The interest they showed was selfishly motivated but it was interest none the less. It would seem the Antivan was just as cautious with his feelings as the Tevinter was. These two would require more time than she had anticipated but the reward would be worth her trouble. Until it was safe to pull them together again she planned to see just what it took to get the Tevinter to couple with her.

*

Zevran slept on undisturbed but Fenris woke. He sat up blinking in the gloom of the apartment with an image of the other elf in his mind, wondering why this figment seemed familiar.


	5. Unexpected Events

Fenris hurried through the supermarket. He grabbed simple things that only needed a bare minimum of cooking. There was enough for a couple of days in his basket. Added to what he had in his little apartment he wouldn’t need to go back to the store for at least a few days. Standing in the check-out line he looked around warily until he was next. The short human clerk caught his attention.

Her flat black hair was tied in pigtails high on her head, the ends colored red and hanging to her shoulders. She had gray eyes, full lips colored hot pink, excessive mascara and purple eye shadow. There was a gold hoop pierced through one side of her nose. Colorful bracelets clacked on her wrists every time she moved, her short fingernails painted a rainbow to match the bracelets. It might have been her slightly outlandish appearance that caught his eye but what kept his attention was her chest.

Even by human standards her breasts were large. This in itself wasn’t worthy of demeaning himself by staring. Her shirt, red like all the other employees, looked painted on it was so tight. The material was stretched taut between her tits, the nipples stiff and clearly visible. Fenris thought he could make out a ring pierced through each one. He wondered what else might be pierced and felt his loins stirring with interest. The smirk she wore when he looked back up to her face only served to make his jeans uncomfortable.

She scanned his items and dropped them in a bag, the smirk never changing. Fenris kept his eyes on her face and waited for the total. He handed over cash and she gave him his change. Before giving him the receipt however she scribbled something at the bottom. He couldn’t resist another look as he took the slip of paper and his bags of groceries. The young woman turned slightly, still smirking and gave him a good view of her ass as he walked past the stand towards the doors. Her slacks hugged broad hips and full round cheeks. Fenris hurried a little faster.

Once home he examined the receipt. There were two words at the bottom along with several numbers. It was easy to figure out what the words were. The numbers were obviously her phone number. He didn’t have a phone but knew he could use the one at the nightclub. After putting his groceries away he walked the two blocks to work and borrowed the phone. There was no answer but he left a short message on her voicemail. He didn’t dwell on the woman. She would show up or she wouldn’t. One of the whores would be more than willing to scratch his itch if she didn’t.

After a quick dinner he took his post by the door. Fenris watched the check-out clerk strut through the front door right before his mid-shift break. This time the black tank top she wore was made entirely of lace and still very tight. She also wore a black leather mini skirt that just cleared the bottom of her ass with leather high heeled boots that came up to her knee. Her hair was still separated into pigtails but was wound into buns rather than loose. The make-up was the same as well as the bracelets but a choker had been added around her neck with a red pendant hanging in the hollow of her throat. She fit in with any of the other whores making the rounds. Heads turned when she passed but Fenris smirked as she swaggered right up to him and stopped with barely a hand span between them.

“So,” she said slowly with one hand planted on a hip and the other hanging at her side. “Where we doin’ this?”

“This way,” said Fenris.

He turned to the door beside him and stepped inside. The music was muffled as he shut the door but it was easy to hear two other customers getting their money’s worth. The moans and grunts didn’t seem to faze his partner in the slightest. Stalls were set up with moveable screens for a small offering of privacy. Some had beds but Fenris never used them. The thought of fucking on someone else’s fluids didn’t thrill him. Instead he picked one with a sturdy wooden kitchen chair and sat after digging the condom he’d brought out of his pocket.

Her eyes were glued to his hands as he freed his stiffening cock. It took moments to stroke himself erect. She pulled the bottom of her skirt up to her waist and he wasn’t surprised to see she wasn’t wearing panties. It also wasn’t very surprising to see the neatly trimmed hair at her crotch was brown rather than black. The woman straddled his lap and Fenris slouched a little. He held his dick and she slowly sunk down on it.

Fenris hummed as she settled. He wasted no time in freeing her breasts from the tight lace they were encased in. Her hands settled on his shoulders and she began rocking. His hands settled on those impressive tits, kneading and squeezing while sucked and bit her nipples. Using his teeth he tugged on the rings as well, producing moans and faster rocking.

Tension coiled in his gut as he drew closer to orgasm. The woman was enthusiastic, groaning and panting. She arched her back and he pulled away slightly. Fenris admired her hungry expression, enjoyed her tight channel gripping his cock and loved her breasts in his hands. Everything broke apart and he bolted upright, his cock stiff and twitching, alarmed at the noise that had woken him but frustrated at the dissipating pleasure.

With his prick still stiff Fenris stood and silently made his way to the door. He stood to one side listening with the dream still occupying most of his mind. The woman he’d been having sex with was still clear after a few minutes of waiting to see if the noise would be repeated. Fenris heard a light thump on the wall followed by a soft groan and forced himself to pay attention. He listened a little longer and grimaced.

The erection he’d woken with had flagged and he was grateful considering what was going on in the hallway. He opened his door and stepped outside. A few feet down the hall from his door two shadowed figures were entwined together. The person pressed against the wall threw their head back and moaned at whatever the other was doing.

“Get away from my apartment,” he snarled.

Two heads whipped around followed quickly by two feminine exclamations. They disentangled and Fenris watched them walk quickly down the gloomy hall. Annoyed he slammed his door and shuffled to the bathroom. He flipped the light on and yawned as he stood in front of the toilet. Fenris pulled his dick from his pajamas and waited.

When he finished urinating he shook and tucked himself away again. Fenris stood in front of the mirror and turned on the water. While he washed his hands his thoughts turned back to the dream. He almost wished those women in the hallway had waited a few more minutes to wake him. Fenris splashed his face and looked in the cracked mirror. With a shake of his head he turned the water off. If he was dreaming about sex perhaps it was time to accept an offer from one of the prostitutes. He flipped the light off, thinking of big tits, tight cunts and nice round asses, which whore wouldn’t mind a quick pounding in the alley behind the nightclub.

*

She growled in frustration at being ejected from his dream. Waiting for the Tevinter to come back to the Fade would try her already taxed patience. The energy was good but the sex had been good too. She immediately sought out the Antivan knowing it would be easy to get him to finish what the other elf had begun. She didn’t bother changing her appearance. Soon enough was on her back, hands on her breasts and his cock shuttling quickly in and out of her core.

*

Zevran jerked awake, this time actively spurting in his underwear. After lying still for a few minutes to let his breathing even, he grimaced and threw the covers back. Waking with the high of orgasm was becoming a disturbingly regular occurrence but this was the first time he’d woke while actually achieving orgasm.

The bits and pieces of the dreams he remembered after waking held little consistency. This young human woman had been well endowed and he remembered black hair but that was it. The last dream had involved a large male Qunari that he could barely remember except for the feeling of the giant cock he’d been impaled on. The previous one had been an elf, perhaps red hair, and a penchant for exhibitionism. If he was graduating from the feeling of orgasm to actually achieving orgasm perhaps he needed to find out a few things.

Luckily he was in a city stuffed full of mages and cozying up to one shouldn’t be too problematic. Zevran slipped his underwear off and cleaned up the mess before turning on the bedside lamp. His soiled clothing went on top of the pile and he dug around in his room for a pen and a pad of paper. He sat cross legged on the bed, touched the heart on his ankle and proceeded to write down anything he could remember about these dreams he kept waking from.


	6. Information and Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait.

The place Fenris had mentioned turned out to be a homeless shelter. Zevran sat near him on a pallet close to one wall. The front entrance was to their right and the back to their left. There were many people in the large room and picking out the both of them would be an arduous task especially with Fenris’ distinctive white hair covered with a knit cap. They were far from safe but safe enough for the moment.

“What now?” Fenris asked softly.

“Do you wish to stay and testify?” Zevran asked. “We would need to avoid the police until we know who among them helped set the trap.”

“I don’t care about an incompetent assassin,” Fenris snorted.

“Careless not incompetent,” said Zevran evenly. “He did succeed after all.”

“Semantics. I don’t need more people chasing me but I don’t have the cash to leave. I can’t make any by hiding either.”

“I too am a little short of funding. If this assassin’s masters went through the trouble of setting this trap they won’t be easily swayed into forgetting us. We cannot trust the police. So we continue hiding or we leave Cumberland. I have been here too long as it is and would prefer to leave. So. How do we make enough money?”

“By stealing it?”

“A last resort perhaps. When my former colleagues get wind of this they will be laughing all the way here. I would prefer not to draw undue attention.”

“Just who are you avoiding?”

“The Crows.” Zevran watched one eyebrow climb but otherwise there was no reaction. He stretched out on his pallet, careful to keep his tone light and his voice quiet. “And who would drag you back to Tevinter?”

“An influential man named Danarius.”

He thought about asking why for a moment but chose not to. Fenris clearly didn’t want to talk about his past and Zevran didn’t particularly want to discuss his either. Since he clearly didn’t mind breaking rules Zevran turned his thoughts back to their current situation. The key to staying free and alive was staying out of sight. There were plenty of places to remain hidden from the law but not so many that an organized criminal faction wouldn’t have informants in.

It was easy for Zevran to disappear in any crowd. The Crows bought or kidnapped their assassins young and were trained from the moment they arrived. He doubted Fenris’ skills ran towards subterfuge however. The tall elf had kept up with him on the rooftops so he wasn’t completely unskilled. Zevran rose up on his elbows and examined his companion a little more closely.

“How long have you avoided this man Danarius?” he asked seriously.

“Four or five years,” Fenris replied. “Why?”

“And how have you avoided him?”

Fenris looked at his hand and Zevran noticed the tattoos on his forearms narrowed into lines at his wrist and continued on to the pads of each finger. He snapped his hand closed and met Zevran’s gaze with fierce eyes and a frown. “By being stronger than the idiots he sends. Why?”

“If we are to work together successfully we must know each other’s strengths and weaknesses. I am not at my best in a brawl but if you wish your opponent weakened or crippled he or she will never detect me. I can pick pockets with ease, coax a Chantry Sister into telling me her most sinful desires and convince the most reluctant to allow me into their bed.”

“Intimidation,” Fenris said after a few moments. “Inflicting pain.”

“Were you a body guard?”

“Something like that.”

Zevran thought for a moment then smirked. “Perhaps thievery will work after all. One of the rougher liquor establishments, a contest, some betting perhaps but many will leave with empty wallets regardless.”

“What sort of contest?”

“Something of your choosing. An activity you are proficient at. While you have their attention I will relieve the crowd of their money.”

“How can I be certain you won’t simply vanish?”

“Will my word suffice? Betraying you now would be foolish. I have given you knowledge that could see me dead or in prison.”

Fenris nodded after a moment. “I know a couple of places.”

“We can scout them tomorrow morning and hopefully be gone by tomorrow night.”

*

She rose up from their dream frustrated with their slow pace and disturbed by the talk of leaving. If they were to grow closer emotionally she could not allow them to leave their city. There were dozens of ways she could direct the dream to keep them in the same place. She would ponder the best one while she waited a safe amount of time.

Since it hadn’t been very difficult to get the Tevinter to couple with her she hoped to encourage them to couple with each other. It would be the standard fare she could have from any dreaming soul but it might be easier to coax them into sharing more.

*

Neither woke from the dream as it dissolved around them. They slept the night through and woke in the morning. Each continued on, neither completely aware of the other or the being that had taken interest in them.


	7. A Chance Encounter

Fenris watched the blonde elf from the second he stepped through the door. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was but the elf intrigued him. His clothes were a little out of place, slacks and a button up shirt both neatly pressed. He was average height, his hair hanging to his shoulders with braids at the temples holding it out of his face. The lines tattooed on his cheek were clearly visible.

As he watched the elf walk to the bar and then to an empty booth with a glass of whisky he decided it was the way he moved. Most elves possessed a natural grace but this one moved with confidence and an aura of deadly efficiency. Their eyes met and a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips before he raised his drink to Fenris and sipped. Fenris snorted and turned his gaze elsewhere, thinking the elf would look good in leather for some strange reason.

For an hour he scanned the room, always lingering on the elf before moving on. Fenris had watched him send away three of the whores, one the uncontested best in house. The elf seemed content to sip his whisky and watch their asses as they made their way through the crowd however. He seemed more amused by them than anything thing else. Fenris wondered if his preferences ran to the more muscular type.

After thirty more minutes had passed the elf still sat at his booth, still watching the whores and the crowd in general. Fenris hadn’t taken one of the whores into the alley yet and he’d had another dream of sex with a random stranger. Instead of leaving when he was relieved Fenris strode over to the elf’s booth and sat opposite him, hoping to cure himself of the sex dreams with an hour or two of teasing this elf.

“Good evening,” the elf said with a smirk. “Or perhaps good morning would be more appropriate.”

“Not many send away Lucinda,” Fenris said evenly. “She is as skilled as she boasts.”

“You have sampled the wares I take it?” he said with a chuckle.

“Lucinda yes but not all of them,” said Fenris leaning forward. “Most that don’t take her in the back are interested in… something else.”

“Something you might provide perhaps?”

“I might. If you’re interested.”

“That would depend.”

“On?”

“Whether or not you wish more than a brief interlude in the alley. Dinner would be unnecessary as well as exchanging phone numbers.”

“I would take you home and take as much time as you wish.”

“Zevran,” he said with a grin. He gestured towards the door. “Shall we?”

“Fenris. Let’s.”

Since his apartment was only two blocks away the journey was quick. There was a short stop at a drugstore along the way for a couple of necessities. Zevran didn’t speak much and Fenris didn’t either. He didn’t say anything about the lack of furniture, just raised an eyebrow before toeing his shoes off. Fenris dropped the sack with condoms and lubrication on the floor next to his pallet and begun on his own heavy boots. Zevran had his shirt untucked and unbuttoned when Fenris looked up, one arm across his chest and a finger on the other tapping his pursed lips.

“Have we met in passing?” he asked curiously. “You seem…”

“Familiar,” Fenris said. Zevran seemed vaguely familiar to him as well but a lot of people came through the nightclub. “Perhaps. Have you been to the nightclub before?”

“No. Whim led me through the doors. And a certain… frustration.”

He smirked as he stood. Fenris pulled off his T-shirt and dropped it to the floor as he crossed the space between them. Zevran’s gaze locked on his chest, no doubt staring at the lyrium markings. Most would have commented but Zevran merely looked up at him, his expression unreadable. Mere seconds passed before Fenris leaned down, tilting his head as he wrapped an arm around Zevran and pulled their bodies flush.

Their lips met and Fenris pushed his tongue through slightly parted lips. He felt hands running up his back as their tongues slid together. Fenris broke the kiss and pushed lightly on Zevran’s shoulders. The smaller elf sunk to his knees with only a smirk. While Zevran pulled the button on his jeans Fenris carefully removed the tie holding the braids at the back of his head. Fenris worked his hair loose as his zipper was pulled down followed quickly by his pants. He paused to watch his semi-erect cock disappear into Zevran’s mouth and hummed as he smirked down. Zevran didn’t protest when Fenris threaded his fingers through his hair and gripped gently.

After only a few moments it was very clear Zevran knew what he was doing. His hands came to rest on Fenris’ hips, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. Fenris couldn’t help a smile at his good fortune at finding a skilled partner who also seemed content to follow where he led. Even though his warm wet mouth felt wonderful, Fenris pulled him off after a few minutes. Zevran gazed up at him, his eyes blown wide with lust.

Clothes were removed and slowly they made their way to Fenris’ pallet, hands rubbing and pressing. Fenris drew out the foreplay for as long as he could stand it, each of them kissing and rubbing, Zevran always compliantly following. Pleasure built and receded. He had expected his partner to grow impatient at some point but Zevran didn’t. They were apparently of one mind in their desire to make this encounter last as long as possible.

When Fenris finally grew impatient he rolled Zevran to his back. Holding his legs behind his knees, Zevran groaned softly as Fenris pushed inside him. While they were flush, Fenris waiting for Zevran to adjust to his cock, he noticed a small pink heart tattooed on one of his ankles. Curiously Fenris ran a thumb over it. He looked down, a question just behind his lips and remained silent instead. Zevran was watching closely, the corners of his mouth pulled down the slightest bit. Still curious but unwilling to pry, Fenris pushed his legs against his chest and began thrusting.

Any discomfort Zevran might have felt over the odd tattoo disappeared along with Fenris’ curiosity. They focused on the pleasure. Fenris angled until he found Zevran’s prostate, satisfied with the loud noises his partner was making. His gut tightened as tension built. His thrusts sped along with his breath. Zevran gasped and then groaned as he orgasmed, his muscles tightening nicely around Fenris’ cock. A minute or so later Fenris’ rhythm stuttered as he filled the condom. He pulled out and sunk down next to Zevran, breathing heavily.

“A moment to bask?” Zevran asked a little breathlessly.

“As many as you need,” Fenris replied between pants.

Several minutes had passed before Zevran sat up. Fenris watched him silently and swiftly dress. He rose up on an elbow when Zevran stood at his closed door, looking back with a satisfied smirk.

“Another time perhaps?” Zevran said lightly.

“Perhaps,” Fenris replied also smirking. “You know where to find me.”

“Then I think we may just see each other again.”

Zevran bowed slightly and slipped out, closing the door quietly behind him. Fenris roused himself enough to lock the door and collapsed back onto his pallet without bothering to put on his pajamas. He was sleeping within moments.

*

As tired and satisfied as he was it wasn’t hard to stay awake in the cab back to his hotel. Zevran thought about the intriguing white haired elf that he was positive he’d seen before. He couldn’t quite figure out where and when he might have come across Fenris however. Besides the fantastic sex there was no way he would have forgotten such lovely tattoos. They spanned his whole body, looping and swirling in a design reminiscent of the ancient Dalish. The only bits of him spared the needle was his dick, balls and the soles of his feet.

He shuffled to the elevator and then to his room. Zevran spared only a moment to take his clothes off before climbing in between the sheets. The mage he’d chosen needed more time and he hoped tonight’s prolonged activity would earn him a respite from the slightly more frequent sex dreams. Sleep came swiftly despite the puzzling elf.


	8. Déjà Vu

Their plan, refined in the time it took the sun to go down, had worked splendidly. Fenris had chosen arm wrestling and while he occupied their attention Zevran lightened their wallets. Only a couple of more bars and they would have enough to set out for somewhere else. Zevran had given Fenris half of the money he’d collected. It was beneficial to stay together while still in Cumberland but he doubted their companionship would last much beyond city limits.

A sudden downpour had forced them to seek shelter soon after leaving the bar however. The neighborhood wasn’t one of the well to do areas of the city and they had ended up on the second floor of an abandoned building. Zevran thought it might have been a warehouse at one point or perhaps a distribution center. The large open ground floor was devoid of any good sleeping spots and the hole in the roof on one end let in far too much of the drenching rain. The office had one window, very grimy, looking out over the warehouse section and the door didn’t lock but there was a filing cabinet they used to block it shut.

The lack of alternate escape routes bothered Zevran but it was unlikely anyone would be coming after them in the downpour. Since the rain showed no signs of stopping anytime soon he proceeded to make himself comfortable. He peeled off all of his wet clothing and draped them over a rotting couch to dry. Zevran squeezed the excess water from his hair as he looked around the room for something he might use to cushion the hard floor. Fenris was standing with his sodden T-shirt hanging from one hand staring when he turned.

“Why do I look at you and think of leather,” Fenris said softly.

Zevran shrugged as he surreptitiously examined the tattoos on his chest and arms. “Perhaps because I am Antivan. My home country does produce the finest leather in Thedas.”

“No.” Fenris shook his head and stepped closer. His shirt fell to the floor with a wet splat and he reached out, rolling a lock of blonde hair between his fingers. “Have you ever dyed your hair black?”

“Not recently,” said Zevran looking up at the tall elf. “Why do you ask?”

“I… don’t know,” he replied. Fenris’ fingers moved from the end of his hair to the back of his head.

Zevran was suddenly positive he would grab a fistful and gently tug his head back. Mere seconds after the thought surfaced, Fenris wrapped his fingers in Zevran’s wet hair and pulled. There was gentle pressure and he allowed Fenris to pull his head back. His head tilted, descending, and their lips met. It wasn’t a brief brush together. Fenris pushed his tongue through Zevran’s slightly open mouth, ran it over his and across his teeth. Soon Fenris would pull away and would gently but insistently force Zevran to his knees. While Fenris plundered his mouth Zevran struggled with the wet denim, trying to get it down far enough so he could do what Fenris wanted him too.

Sure enough the tall elf pulled away. There was more pressure where Fenris gripped his hair as well as a hand on his shoulder. Zevran once more allowed him control despite how very little he knew about Fenris. On his knees, Fenris’ jeans pulled down to mid-thigh, he looked at the semi erect cock in front of his face. Normally he would have no qualms with taking in that length. Zevran had been paid to do stranger things but he kept his hands on Fenris’ hips. There was something odd about the situation, the suddenness and the surety of what Fenris wished of him.

“At the risk of sounding a fool,” Zevran said calmly looking up. “What are we doing?”

“Sex,” Fenris said. “This… this is bizarre.” Without warning Fenris let him go and shuffled backwards out of reach. He was frowning, his brows pulled down and watching Zevran intently. “You’re very good at sucking dick. How do I know this? Have we met before?”

“I would not forget bedding anyone with such… interesting tattoos,” Zevran said without moving. “I am positive we have not met yet I am sure that you must lead. That you will penetrate me… eventually.”

“And you don’t find this strange?” said Fenris irritably.

“I find this very strange,” Zevran said calmly. “I see little reason to deny the desire we seem to have developed in the last few moments. I merely wished to know if this is what you truly want.”

“Fuck now question later,” Fenris said with an amused snort.

“We have ample time,” said Zevran smirking.

“Very well.”

With a smirk of his own Fenris stepped out of his dry jeans and stepped forward. He threaded his hands though silky blonde hair, the braids undone. Zevran opened his mouth wide as he was guided onto Fenris’ cock.

*

The dream shifted around them and she quickly shifted them back to her chosen place. She fed from the energy they created, spending it almost immediately to keep them in her dream rather than the dream the Tevinter was trying to assert. They coupled without noticing their surroundings which she was thankful for. It wasn’t until they lay next to each other, spent, that she wrested complete control again. She listened to them closely, hoping for a clue on what had just happened.

*

Zevran lay sprawled on his back, relaxed and content for the moment. Fenris lay close by, also relaxed and sated despite their dismal surroundings. It was quiet for a while but somehow he knew his partner had yet to fall asleep. He was curious about the strange knowledge, the feeling that they had done this before despite having just met earlier in the day. There were many elves in his past however, many similar encounters both paid for and simple pleasure. It was the bluish white tattoos that made him question.

“May I ask who did your tattoos?” Zevran said casually. “They are quite stunning.”

Fenris snorted and rolled to his side. “They aren’t ink. They’re lyrium. It’s why Danarius refuses to give up the chase.”

“Lyrium?” Zevran said skeptically rolling to his side as well. “Come now. We know that isn’t possible.”

“It shouldn’t be,” Fenris sighed. “I assure you that it is however. I remember the ritual that burned these markings into my flesh very clearly. Believe me or don’t. It won’t matter if this criminal element we’ve crossed finds us.”

“If we should slip through their fingers?”

“Then you could make quite a bit of money telling him where I am.” Fenris snorted and flopped to his back. “I suppose that makes us even.”

He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Zevran wasn’t sure he believed such an outrageous tale but it was clear Fenris believed his tattoos were made of lyrium. Whether or not it was true didn’t make much of a difference. They now had information that could doom the other. Making plans beyond Cumberland was difficult. Perhaps because Fenris was in a similar situation he wanted to believe the elf wouldn’t give him up to the Crows. There was no way he could however. Zevran decided to tag along with him until he could be sure one way or the other. The possibility of more fantastic sex with the intriguing elf had no bearing on his decision but it was certainly a perk.

*

She drifted out of the dream as they fell into a deeper sleep. Finding out exactly what effects lyrium could have on the non-mage Tevinter elf was now a priority. There would be no searching tonight however. Their coupling had not equaled the amount of energy she’d expended. Finding another dreamer to couple with was more important so she could truly feed.


	9. All is Not as it Seems

Fenris sat on his pallet in his dark apartment after waking. Some of his dreams were very vivid and easy to remember. Details were always fleeting however. He struggled to remember details about the Antivan elf in this latest dream. Parts of the dream were strikingly similar to his activities with a real Antivan elf almost a week ago. The dream elf bore a striking resemblance to the real elf as well.

There was something odd about the dream and the elf in it. Fenris was no stranger to sleeping in whatever dry space he could find. It seemed like they were running from someone or avoiding something. Those details were fuzzy however. If they were in such trouble why risk having sex?

He shook his head and sighed. Odd things happened in dreams all the time. Given how many dreams he’d had of screwing random strangers lately this dream shouldn’t surprise or bother him as much as it was. The night he’d spent with the elf from the bar had been enjoyable. It wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility that he might want another night. He had asked after another encounter after all.

It was the rest of the dream that didn’t make sense. In these other sex dreams there was very little plot. A checker from the grocery store giving him her number, many strangers met at the bar, even one memorable dream of fucking a woman in the middle of a rock concert. So why did this one seem like the sex had been more spontaneous than all the rest? It made little sense.

With a sigh he sunk back down onto his pallet. Fenris laced his fingers beneath his head and closed his eyes, trying to remember the name of the elf he’d had in this apartment.

*

Zevran set the pen down and flipped the notebook closed. This dream was slightly clearer than the previous ones. He had no idea what had him and Fenris together in an abandoned warehouse. Why they were in the warehouse wasn’t important. The reenactment of his night spent in Fenris’ dreary apartment wasn’t important either. It was the fuzzy conversation before the sex that he needed to remember.

In the morning Zevran planned on going through the rest of the notebook. If his dream self had recognized something that had already happened it wasn’t much of a stretch to think perhaps they had already shared a few dreams. That would explain why Fenris had seemed familiar to him that night. Zevran stood and flipped the light off.

He made sure the door was locked and his trunk in front of it before shuffling to his bed. Keeping his lunch date was now more important than it had been before. It had taken him far too long to catch this mage’s interest. Days of planned random meetings with plenty of flirting would hopefully pay off. Sophie was a reserved woman but by all accounts an expert on the Fade and its inhabitants. Getting her to talk about her studies was proving to be surprisingly difficult. Zevran was more determined to get the knowledge he needed from her no matter what it took.

*

Fenris stood at his station by the door at the back. There were the usual sounds of sex when Myrissa led a burly Qunari by him. That door shut and he tuned out the noises. The heavy drum beat from the sound system pounded throughout the room amongst the raucous laughter and loud talk. His shift was only half over and he could feel the beginning of a headache thumping along with all the noise.

Despite discomfort in his head and a mostly sleepless night he scanned the room as he always did. Fenris sort of hoped for trouble tonight but so far there was none. Zevran caught his attention the instant the door shut behind him. Rather than a neatly pressed pair of khaki’s and a prim shirt he wore tight black leather. The pants clung in all the right spots, the jacket open on a simple white undershirt. It was amusing to discover that he really did look good in leather.

Zevran’s gaze zeroed in on him immediately as well. The tight line of his lips was replaced with a smirk and he held his arms out and turned a circle. Fenris snorted at the peacock’s display and crossed his arms over his chest, keeping his own expression neutral. Given the dream he’d had last night it wasn’t surprising when blood began rushing southward. He betrayed no interest when Zevran stood in front of him however.

“Good evening my friend,” Zevran said loudly. “I believe we have something to discuss.”

“I’m not off for another four hours,” Fenris said loud enough to be heard. “If you can wait until then…”

“As pleasant as that sounds,” Zevran interrupted. “I am not here for sex.”

“Then what could we possibly have to discuss?” said Fenris dismissively. He turned his gaze back to the crowd but Zevran’s next words had all his attention focused back on him.

“You dreamt of me last night,” he said with knowing confidence.

Fenris frowned and leaned forward a little to loom over the smaller man. “How could you possibly know that?”

Unperturbed Zevran smiled and produced a spiral notebook. He flipped through the pages and held the open book to him. “Why do I look at you and think of leather?” he said in a passable Tevinter accent. His voice became his own again as he continued. “Perhaps because I am Antivan. My home country…”

“Does produce the finest leather in Thedas,” Fenris finished slowly.

His frown became one of puzzlement rather than anger. Fenris glanced at the notebook and found it full of an unintelligible loopy scrawl and ignored it in favor of the elf holding it. The entirety dream wasn’t completely clear but he remembered that part of the strange conversation. From the first night he walked through the door on a whim Fenris remembered thinking that Zevran would look good in leather.

“It seems I have caught your attention,” said Zevran smugly. “Might we retire to somewhere less noisy?”

“Borris!!!” Fenris yelled. “Get over here.”

Zevran folded the notebook closed again and tucked it away in an inner pocket of the jacket. He stood off to one side when the door beside him opened. Fenris paid no attention to Crystal or the man who’d just fucked her. Instead he watched a human with thick shoulders and a thicker skull slowly sulk over.

“What’d ya want,” he said morosely.

“Take over,” Fenris snarled. “I have to piss.”

The man muttered under his breath but stayed by the door when Fenris walked away. Rather than the restroom he walked quickly through the throng of people to the alley door, Zevran right behind him. The door slammed shut muffling the music and Fenris rounded on him immediately.

“What sort of trickery is this?” he snarled.

“I am a victim of this trickery as well,” Zevran said calmly. “You remember I asked you if we had met in passing?”

“Yes,” said Fenris straightening.

“We had met previously. In our dreams.”

“You don’t meet people in dreams.”

Fenris snorted and grabbed his arm to pull him away from the door. Instead of doing that he froze, watching Zevran’s suddenly dangerous gaze.

“Unless you plan on ravishing me I suggest you remove your hand.”

His voice was soft but calm. There was more pressure at his crotch and Fenris let go. He backed away a step and saw Zevran tucking the switchblade back up the sleeve of his coat. The notebook was once more held out to him.

“I have written down my dreams this last month or so. We have attracted the attention of a demon,” Zevran said.

“And why should I believe that?”

“What reason do I have to lie? Take it. See how many of my dreams match yours.”

Fenris looked at the notebook full of words he couldn’t read and shook his head. Something strange was going on and it seemed as if this elf thought he had some answers. There was no harm in humoring his notion no matter how ridiculous he thought it was.

“Mel’s diner. I’m off at two.”

He nodded and tucked the notebook away again. “I will be there.”

Zevran strolled calmly down the alley, looking back only once. Fenris frowned and went back into the bar, his head pounding worse than before.


	10. On the Same Page

The establishment Fenris had chosen couldn’t quite be considered a dive but it was a close thing. A long bar sat at the back just in front of the kitchen, its Formica top scratched and pitted in spots but stringently clean. Stools with dark vinyl that matched the countertop were arrayed all along its length, the chrome scuffed in spots but shiny in most others. Booths ran along the walls with tables in between, all showing clear signs of age but well kept.

Zevran sat at one of the booths, across from the window and seated against the wall with his legs stretched out on the rest of the unoccupied seat. From this vantage he could see the door that led to the kitchen and the front door. His notebook of dreams sat on the table next to a cup half full of surprisingly good coffee. He watched the doors and thought while he waited.

Some resistance he’d expected. Fenris’ refusal to even look through the notes on his dreams was troublesome. Reading about his own dreams from another’s account of the same dream surely would have quelled any resistance to the admittedly ludicrous idea. Zevran had found it a little hard to believe at first as well. There was no other explanation however.

An afternoon spent catering to Sophie’s whims had been an afternoon well spent for the sobering answers he’d gotten. The Fade was full of spirits and demons. Some didn’t care about the humans, elves, and qunari that visited in their dreams but others liked to meddle, mostly demons. They were the cause of some nightmares, a constant danger to mages, but mundane people like him almost never saw them. There was little a demon could get from him.

For some reason a demon had taken an interest in both of them. Zevran had an idea of what it wanted but not why it needed both him and Fenris. If this demon was the source of his suddenly sexual dreams then there shouldn’t have been a need to introduce him to Fenris in the first place. Wasn’t it getting enough sex with him? Assuming Fenris was having the same sort of dreams he was the demon would be getting more than enough.

Zevran huffed in irritation and checked the clock on the wall over cash register near the front door. The first step to solving this situation was convincing his fellow victim there was a problem. He spent the next fifteen minutes or so skimming his notes and trying to remember things Fenris had told him in the dreams. When the bell over the front door sounded he looked up to find the white haired elf looking around.

Fenris waved off the waitress and strode over to the booth Zevran had insisted on. If anything he’d said in the dreams was true he’d want to watch the doors as much as Zevran did. He slid his feet off of the seat and scooted to the middle of the booth, watching as Fenris sunk onto the seat opposite him. His eyes moved quickly to the kitchen door and back before leaning back in the seat.

“Greetings,” Zevran said softly. “May we compare notes?”

“I don’t have any,” he said tersely.

“An expression,” said Zevran frowning. “What do you remember of your dream last night?”

“I remember you. But I don’t believe I have ever seen you before that night in my apartment.”

“Let us begin with that night then. We had the same intentions. Tell me why you approached me?”

“You sent away the best whore in the bar.”

He paused as the waitress came up to the table. “Can I get you the usual Fen?”

“Yes,” Fenris replied with a tiny smile and a nod.

She turned to him with her pen scratching away on a notepad from her apron pocket. “You ready to order yet hun?”

“Eggs Benedict, cooked well please,” he said pleasantly. “And more coffee would be wonderful.”

“Shouldn’t be too long,” she said nodding as she walked away.

“Please go on,” Zevran said when she was out of earshot.

“I was hoping you didn’t mind men,” Fenris said frowning. “I wanted a real partner not…”

“A stranger from many half remembered dreams?” said Zevran when he trailed off. “I too have had an inordinate amount of… indiscreet dreams.” He pushed his notebook across the table. “Perhaps we have had a few common dream conquests.”

Fenris glanced at it but crossed his hands over his chest. “Why are you so certain it’s a demon? Maybe we’re just… really horny.”

Zevran snorted and leaned back in his chair. “I can have anyone of my choosing. I have sold my body quite regularly to eat. I do _not_ need sex in my dreams.”

The waitress put their conversation on hold again as she strolled over with a coffee pot and another mug. She set the cup in front of Fenris and filled them with steaming liquid. Fenris was frowning as she left, watching Zevran closely as he reached for the sugar.

“If you would read my notes I’m positive you would find many similarities,” Zevran said trying to hide his exasperation.

“I can’t read,” Fenris hissed leaning forward.

Only a slight hesitation in lifting his cup betrayed the shock Zevran felt. Fenris’ scowl was incredible, a dangerous glint to his eyes. Zevran thought quickly as he sipped the hot coffee and set it down slowly.

“Perhaps somewhere more private then,” he said cautiously. “No interruptions or prying eyes and ears.”

“I don’t dispute the oddness of these dreams,” Fenris said his scowl softening somewhat. “But why do you think a demon would be interested in two men who aren’t mages?”

“I spent the afternoon with a mage,” Zevran said quietly. “An expert on the Fade and its denizens. Why this demon has chosen us I cannot say. But I am quite sure it wants something from us. Something it can’t get from someone else. Come to my hotel room. We can compare dreams.”

“Very well,” said Fenris after a few minutes of thought.

Their meal was full of small talk and the cab ride to the hotel completely silent. It was only after they were in his room with the door shut and bolted with his trunk in front for good measure did they truly begin. In the course of recounting what Fenris could remember and comparing it to Zevran’s notes they discovered not only a couple of more shared dreams but a few shared dream partners.

Fenris finally agreed they had a problem but that was where the discussion had ended. A massage to loosen the muscles of his neck and relive a headache had led to Fenris sleeping the rest of the night on the other side of his king bed. The maid service woke them mid-morning but instead of leaving or discussing what they could do to rid themselves of this demon something else happened. Zevran ended up on his stomach with Fenris over him, thrusting slowly but powerfully into him, after an hour of teasing.

Zevran fell asleep again with an assurance from Fenris that he’d be back when his work shift was over.


	11. Frustration and Desire

The solution to her problem had been so simple. She pulled them into a dream together, giving only the slightest suggestion. A drinking establishment formed around them but not the one often featured in the Tevinter’s dreams. Hoping they had progressed enough she eagerly descended into the dream.

*

Staying with Zevran had proved to be one of Fenris’ better decisions. Their troubles with the police and criminal elements had long since been resolved. Dodging their respective pursuers was as annoying as ever but Cumberland had proved a resource too good not to make use of. Together they found ways to make more money than either could by themselves. Soon they would have enough to leave this city behind but both wanted a little more, extra cash that gave them breathing room.

Tonight they would use one of the oldest ways to make money. Now that they had an apartment together they sated most of their base urges with each other. Fenris was glad Zevran seemed to understand that he needed to be in control of those particular activities. It was refreshing to have a regular partner that didn’t question this, simply followed his lead. He didn’t complain about Fenris always topping. Zevran didn’t ask why or even hint about wanting these roles reversed.

Fenris wasn’t an insensitive jerk however. By now he knew Zevran enjoyed a wide range of sexual activities and like himself was attracted to women as well. When Zevran suggested the timeless act of prostitution Fenris had readily agreed with one stipulation. There would be no cocks besides his up Zevran’s ass. A look of confusion had flashed across his face before the Antivan had shrugged and smirked, agreeing readily. Fenris would come along to watch or participate if the customer wanted to pay a little extra.

He didn’t know why the thought of another’s cock up of Zevran’s back door bothered him. Fenris didn’t care to examine the feeling as long as his partner was agreeable. It wasn’t as if they were lovers after all. Given their situation it was convenience that led them to be sexual partners. It was far safer to sate those urges with each other in more than one way.

That was how he found himself sitting at the bar of what could only be considered a high end night club, feeling out of place in his jeans and T-Shirt. Zevran was running this show and had assured Fenris all he needed to do was sit around and look exotic. The markings he hated were drawing attention from the sleeveless shirt Zevran had insisted on. Fenris did his best not to growl at the curious potential customers while Zevran scanned the room continually while he chattered aimlessly.

After almost an hour Zevran excused himself with a smirk and a wink before crossing the room. It was difficult to see through the crowd. He finally caught a glimpse of the woman that had caught his attention. She was human with black curly hair piled on top of her head. The red dress she wore was clingy but elegant, her movements unhurried. A few minutes spent with their heads together ended with Zevran extending her his hand as he gestured towards the bar. The woman followed his hand and their eyes met. Fenris nodded slightly and she smiled, taking Zevran’s hand.

Fenris remained quiet as he was led out of the club and into a truly huge limousine. The interior was leather, the windows tinted nearly black. She sat on one side and he sat on the seat opposite with Zevran. The vehicle began moving and she wasted no time peeling the top of the dress down to her waist. Her nipples already stood out stiffly and she put her arms on the back of the seat.

“Let’s get to it boys,” she said her voice low and smoky. “One for each of you.”

Since what she wanted at the moment was obvious Fenris scooted forward with Zevran to the floorboards. Zevran licked one nipple and Fenris took the other into his mouth. Their hands brushed together on her stomach several times as they worked, wringing pleased noises from their client. He hadn’t been entirely sure about this when he’d agreed but the more Fenris kissed and bit, caressed and squeezed, listened to her moans and felt her hand in his hair the more interested he became. He was a little startled when he felt a hand at his crotch. Fenris pulled away from her a little with a small gasp. Zevran smirked at him, rubbed his stiff cock through his jeans and licked her nipple.

“Shall we move on?” Zevran said smoothly.

“Yes,” the woman moaned. “I want both of you inside me…”

Zevran moved to the edge of the seat she was on and freed his cock, pushing his pants and underwear down around his ankles. Fenris scooted backwards and pulled two condoms from his pocket. While Zevran rolled one on, he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down just enough to let his length spring free. Now wearing nothing the woman straddled Zevran on the seat facing Fenris. She sunk down on his cock with a sigh.

The hair on her mound was neatly waxed. She rubbed her clit and smiled at Fenris. “Put it right here big boy.”

The position was awkward but he managed to straddle them with one hand gripping the top of the seat. Zevran’s hands were at her hips as Fenris guided his cock into her core alongside of Zevran’s. The fit was exquisitely tight but the moans from both people under him were beautiful music. He could feel her slick walls gripping him, felt Zevran’s cock pressed tightly against his. Suddenly there was only a need to move, to hear them groan in pleasure, to rub their cocks together inside of her slick heat.

He gripped the seat back with his other hand and began thrusting. Her hands held his shoulders tightly and she screamed out her pleasure. Fenris was only spurred on. Zevran’s groans were lost in her noises but Fenris could clearly see his expression. It was something he’d grown accustomed to and it urged him on as well. Pleasure tightened in his gut, the hands at his shoulders squeezed harder, her sounds grew louder and more desperate. She screamed and Fenris grunted as her tight channel became a vice. His orgasm hit and he bolted upright with a gasp in his dark apartment.

Semen spewed from his erect cock, soaking his pajamas. Across the room he could hear Zevran cursing in his mother language and could just make out him also sitting up in the bed he’d insisted on. There was a loud banging on the door followed by an almost unintelligible shout. Growling angrily Fenris quickly shed his pajamas and hurried to his door, his stiff cock bobbing with every step. Fenris wrenched open the door, flinging it wide and pushing the scruffy man on the other side against the opposite wall.

“Why are you interrupting me in the middle of the night,” he snarled.

“Whoa man. Put that away.”

Fenris slammed him against the wall making sure his head bounced. The man made a frightened noise. “Why?” Fenris demanded.

“Wrong apartment,” the man said quickly. “One of the numbers is gone!”

“Get out of here. If this happens again you’ll need an ambulance.”

He stepped back only half listening to the stranger’s terrified babble and watched him hurry down the hall. Fenris turned back to his apartment absently wiping spend from the head of his now completely soft cock. With the door shut behind he leaned against it and sighed heavily. Zevran flipped the light on in the kitchenette. His new roommate was as naked as he was and judging from his expression just as frustrated.

“If we cannot tell dreams from reality how are we to free ourselves?” Zevran said wrenching open the refrigerator in a rare display of anger.

“There must be some way,” Fenris said pushing off of the door. He crossed the room and wiped his hand on the dishrag before accepting the beer Zevran offered him. “Some common trait from the demon maybe.”

Zevran shook his head in exasperation and silence fell as they drank. After a moment Fenris noticed his gaze had turned contemplative.

“What is it?” Fenris asked hoping he’d thought of something.

“Are you truly so possessive of my ass?” said Zevran evenly.

“Of course not,” he replied quickly. “I have come to enjoy your ass and it is safer to have one partner.”

“Let us focus on how we might recognize the dreams,” Zevran said after a long moment.

Fenris nodded and drained his beer, hoping Zevran wouldn’t mention it again. They were merely two people thrown together by circumstance. He wouldn’t say anything if he came home to find his roommate impaled upon another man’s cock no matter how much he hated the idea.


	12. Desire and Trust

A few days later Zevran stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He wrapped the damp towel around his waist and ran a wide toothed comb through his hair. The function he’d bar tended tonight had run late and Fenris had beaten him home. It was amusing to find him sprawled on the bed he’d grumbled about wearing a pair of sweat pants. Lying on his back, his head inexplicably at the foot of the bed, he held one of the children’s primers that Zevran had left lying about.

Zevran loathed to disturb him but the bed was technically his. He cleared his throat to get Fenris’ attention before stretching out on his stomach beside him. Neither of them spoke. When the towel grew uncomfortable he worked it out from underneath him and dropped it over the side.

His thoughts were drifting until he felt fingers running up the back of his thigh. Zevran twisted his upper body slightly and saw Fenris now lying on his side, the thin book either on the bed behind him or the floor. His fingers rose up the swell of his cheek and traveled to his waist before starting down again. Straightening out Zevran’s thoughts turned to the last dream and the lie he suspected Fenris had told afterwards.

Moving in had been a matter of convenience. It was far easier to compare and plan if they slept in the same place. So far their plans had done little to actually free them. Like their first real sexual encounter most afterwards were born of frustration. The demon was obsessed with penetration and despite peaking in the dreams they often felt unsatisfied. It was silly not to take advantage of their proximity.

He didn’t know why Fenris needed to be in control of their sexual activities but he had a good idea regardless. Fenris was a surprisingly attentive lover and had never left Zevran wanting outside of their dreams influenced by the demon. Many of the personal things they’d shared in the beginning had been accurate however. Even if he didn’t have that comparison part of Zevran’s extensive training had included learning how to detect lies. His reply had been too quick and he didn’t meet Zevran’s eyes.

Unsure how he felt about his roommate wanting his rear to himself Zevran had watched Fenris a little closer. If there was possessive jealousy present the Tevinter elf hid it well. Fenris kept strict control of his emotions however with the exception of a rather horrible temper. If what Zevran suspected was true Fenris had a right to be angry and his need for control made a little more sense as well. He wasn’t about to ask however. If his roommate wanted to keep his skeletons in the closet Zevran was happy to let him. There were a few in his as well after all.

The fingers running lightly along his leg and ass became a little more firm, turning into caresses with an occasional squeeze. Zevran hummed happily and thought about how odd it was for him to have a consistent partner. Normally the thought of being someone’s exclusive lover horrified him a little but he was having trouble holding onto that horror with Fenris. He now felt lips at his ankle, pressing soft kisses upwards following those strong hands. He hummed again and focused on sensation rather than his thoughts.

Zevran shifted to his side and plucked at Fenris’ pant leg. Fenris chuckled and gently pushed him onto his back before removing them. Thought broke down completely as he was lavished with attention, hands and lips on his legs mouth and tongue at his rapidly stiffening cock, his balls occasionally engulfed in warm wet heat. When he was panting and shuddering, Zevran was surprised when Fenris rolled the condom onto his cock rather than his own.

Fenris straddled him after applying a generous amount of lubrication and slowly sunk onto his dick. He grimaced as he settled. Zevran rubbed his thighs and murmured soothing words, keeping his excited impatience carefully in check. This was the first time since they were thrown together that Fenris had bottomed. That he was still in control by sitting on him wasn’t lost on Zevran. So he waited, feeling the tightness of his ass, curious what had prompted this sudden switch and determined to find out afterwards.

When he was comfortable Fenris rose and sunk, hands resting on Zevran’s chest. The pace was agonizingly slow at first but slowly it sped. He leaned forward, planting his fists on the pillow to either side of Zevran’s head and rolled his hips quickly. With one hand fisted in the sheets Zevran gripped Fenris’ cock, letting Fenris fuck his hand with the same rocking motion. Pleasure built, both gasped and moaned and finally came. With contentment spreading through them both Fenris collapsed beside him and they spent long minutes lying next to each other as they had from the beginning.

“A special occasion?” Zevran asked quietly when their breathing had evened out.

“No,” Fenris replied evenly. “My reasons are selfish.”

“Selfish or not I still found it very enjoyable. Thank you.”

Silence fell and Fenris rolled up onto his side after a minute or so. “That… is not a desire I feel very often. I merely wished to sate it before…”

“The demon sensed it.” Zevran rose up on one elbow and arched an eyebrow at him. “What makes you think the demon is sensing our desires?”

“The last dream. You have never complained, never questioned, just accepted. I wanted…” Fenris growled in irritation and sprang off of the bed, pacing the length of the room in his agitation. “We have become lovers by circumstance and proximity. You cannot be content…”

“My friend,” Zevran said sitting up and resting his arms on his upright knees. “If I were not content I would have found another despite our situation. I would not be opposed to inviting a third if you wish, as our demon of desire seems to wish, but it is not necessary.”

A mix of emotions flashed across his face before settling on the neutral expression he most often wore. There was relief, a touch of joy and the possessive jealousy Zevran had been watching for. His instincts were suddenly screaming at him to leave but Zevran remained on the bed.

“Were you a slave to this man you flee from?” he asked softly after a moment, needing to know despite a strong desire not to.

“Yes,” Fenris said simply.

Zevran nodded and stared at his hands. He could imagine what Fenris might have gone through. All the little things made perfect sense, why he couldn’t read, his temper, his natural instincts to hide his true emotions. Was it really so bad that he wanted something solely to himself? Zevran couldn’t find a single thing about their sex life to complain about. Until they freed themselves from the demon plaguing their dreams it wouldn’t be a bother to acquiesce to his dreamed of but truly unvoiced request. The fact that he enjoyed Fenris’ cock and all the ways he used it to wring every drop of pleasure he could from him Zevran ignored.

“Share the bed?” said Zevran patting the spot he recently vacated.

After a moment Fenris nodded. He flipped the light off and flopped back onto it, this time on his stomach with his head at the pillows. Zevran lay back and closed his eyes, hoping their sleep would be uninterrupted.


	13. Marked and Remembered

Their dreams were close together now. She remembered all too well what that had heralded before and merely watched them for a while instead of forging on ahead. Their dreams didn’t indicate that she’d been discovered however. Even though the Tevinter had some control over his dreams and dictated the direction their shared dreams went with a little suggestion he was no mage. He would not be aware of the dream any more than the Antivan. Still she was cautious, pulling them together but merely watching more often than participating.

*

Zevran watched, panting with fistfuls of the sheets beneath him. Fenris knelt between his spread legs, bobbing on his cock. He sunk all the way down, his lips stretched around the base and swallowed several times. Groaning Zevran closed his eyes hoping his partner would cease teasing and finally let him fall over the edge he’d expertly kept him at. His hopes were dashed once more as Fenris rose up and off, smirking at Zevran’s frustrated cry.

For a few moments Zevran lay there shuddering, his body taut. After a condom and slick his legs were pushed up. With one hand he lined up his cock with Zevran’s entrance and slowly inserted just the head. Fenris slammed into him when his thighs were as close to his chest as he could get them. Zevran cried out and just managed not to squirm underneath his powerful partner. Holding his legs by the back of his thighs Fenris set a steady pace.

There were kisses to his ankle that he barely felt in his need to reach orgasm. Zevran didn’t touch himself however. As aroused as he was Fenris would easily push him there without having to stimulate his cock any more. The pace sped, Fenris grazed his prostate with every stroke and finally the tension broke. He shivered through his peak, screaming with every additional thrust as Fenris chased his own orgasm. He could only close his eyes as weary sated contentment stole over him afterwards.

*

Fenris struggled awake, forcing himself to sit despite the desire to roll over and enjoy the afterglow of a powerful orgasm. Moonlight filtering in through the curtains revealed Zevran still fast asleep. His roommate would not likely wake from that dream. He knew that Zevran enjoyed edging and there was little for him to be suspicious of. Fenris delighted in prolonging their mutual pleasure and had done so many times when they were actually awake.

On the other hand Fenris did have something to be suspicious of. He’d never particularly enjoyed feet but recently his dream self had become obsessed with the Antivan elf’s ankles. Figuring out why might just help them figure out a possible way to tell dream from reality. Through discussion they had discovered it was mostly his desires the demon pulled from. That was why he didn’t question the absence of a third party in their most recent dreams.

If he could figure out what his dreaming mind was trying to tell him hopefully it would be more helpful than their comparisons of the demon. Both of them were certain the third party in their dreams was the demon. It could take any form it wanted however. A large breasted human woman, a slight female elf, a huge qunari male, there was no consistency that they had discovered as yet. Hair color, skin tone, piercings, tattoos, nothing was the same from one dream to the next.

He yawned and scrubbed his face. Slowly Fenris stood and shuffled to the bathroom. Flipping the lid down after he turned the light on, Fenris sat on the toilet. He tried to remember every detail he could about the dream. It was an uncommon one as he’d been allowed to play before the main event. Touching and sucking was normally tolerated for a short time but he hadn’t felt that pressing need to be buried inside his partner.

For an hour he sat there and tried to figure out what it was about Zevran’s ankle, specifically the right one that his subconscious had noticed. Try as he might he couldn’t see the difference. Frustrated he stood and lifted the lid and the seat of the toilet. Fenris extracted his cock from his pajamas and let his mind drift as he waited.

This run-down apartment had been home for nearly two years now. It wasn’t the longest amount of time he’d stayed in one city but it was getting close. Rather than let Danarius find him he’d wanted to save his money and leave beforehand. Now that this demon had entangled him with Zevran he didn’t want to just leave. His only other option besides staying would be to convince his roommate to go with him. The idea was appealing but would Zevran be open to it?

Fenris scowled as he shook his dick and righted his pajamas. The only way to know for certain would be to ask and he really didn’t want to do that. The thought of being rejected wasn’t sitting well with him for reasons he didn’t care to examine. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, deciding that he wouldn’t be bringing that subject up. As soon as they were both awake he planned to find out what it was about Zevran’s ankle that had his dream self obsessed with it however. Zevran was still fast asleep as Fenris crawled into his sleeping bag.

The room was sunny when he woke. Fenris stretched and stood, looking around for his roommate. Zevran was in the kitchenette going through the pantry. He wore the same underwear he’d gone to sleep in.

“We shared a dream last night,” Fenris said as he walked over.

“I didn’t wake,” Zevran said turning with a loaf of bread in his hands. “Are you sure?”

“Positive,” he replied. “The demon must have watched. Not interfered much. There’s something I need to figure out and I need your help.”

“How may I assist?”

“By lying on the bed, on your back. That’s how we fucked in the dream.”

Zevran’s expression became puzzled and he set the bread on the counter. “There is nothing odd about that position. We frequently find ourselves entwined with you over me.”

“That’s true but… I’ve noticed something odd. I’m hoping that being in that position will help me figure out exactly what it is.”

“Very well,” Zevran said after a moment of thought.

His expression turned neutral as he sat then lay back on his bed. Fenris spread his legs as he crawled up between them, pushing them up and back against his chest as he scooted closer. When his crotch was flush with Zevran’s ass Fenris looked to his left at Zevran’s right ankle. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and he frowned. Fenris closed his eyes trying to remember. He gently pushed against Zevran’s ass, his hands flat on the back of Zevran’s thighs. There had been kisses to his ankle. Unerringly Fenris leaned forward a little and turned to his left, his lips connecting with Zevran’s right ankle.

“Fenris…” he began sounding a little annoyed.

“You were screaming by this point,” Fenris interrupted. “Teased to the edge several times… so why…”

Opening his eyes he saw tan skin a shade darker than his own. Standing out against his skin tone, on the bony protrusion, was a pink heart. Fenris let his left leg go and ran a thumb over it. The first time they had sex had been in this position. He remembered very clearly wondering about the heart but remaining silent. Zevran had been frowning then, almost exactly as he was now.

“This,” Fenris said softly. “This was not in the dream. Where did you get this tattoo?”

“It’s not a tattoo,” Zevran said cautiously. “It simply appeared quite some time ago. Months before we met.”

“Do demons mark mundane mortals?” Fenris asked after a few moments.

“I don’t know,” said Zevran. “Why don’t you have one then?”

“I don’t know.”

“You’re positive that heart wasn’t in the dream?”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps we should see Sophie,” Zevran said his frown deepening. “That is very curious.”

“As soon as possible,” said Fenris scooting away and offering Zevran his hand.

“Let us dress then,” he said seriously as he accepted it.


	14. Caught

It took a few days for Zevran to convince Sophie to meet him again. He had to promise to spend the morning catering to her whims before they spoke. That was how he ended up in front of one of the higher end eating establishments smelling of sex and sweat. The restaurant she had insisted on wasn’t one of his favorites. There was one main entrance but anyone could sneak in through a connecting outside area. It made hasty exits somewhat of a problem and it was definitely more difficult to watch the people coming and going.

Despite a morning of debauchery Zevran looked as neat as he normally did. Fenris looked decidedly out of place standing outside in his faded jeans, heavy boots and black T-Shirt. His roommate looked a little uncomfortable but to anyone who had learned to read his moods he was irritable. He arched an eyebrow after Zevran stood in front of him for a moment. Zevran shrugged noncommittally and gestured towards the door. He scowled and Zevran hoped it was the restaurant and not what he’d been doing all morning that caused it.

They were greeted by a human that looked at them like they were a couple of street rats come to beg scraps before Zevran gave him identification and pointed out his name in the reservation book. After that he gazed at them disdainfully down his nose before leading them to a seat in the middle of the room. Fenris seemed as unhappy with the place as he was. His glare landed on several other staring patrons as he looked around the room. Zevran held in a sigh and hoped Sophie wouldn’t keep them waiting.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence he excused himself to go to the restroom. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary as he made his way to the men’s room. It was empty when he pushed the door open. Zevran stepped up to the urinal and unzipped his trousers. He heard the door behind him as he hooked his thumbs in his underwear. After a surreptitious look in the mirror Zevran continued to watch the stall the man had gone in while he took care of his own need.

The stall was disturbingly quiet and Zevran half turned, still urinating into the basin wishing he could hurry up or cut the stream off. He couldn’t see any feet from his current angle and it only made him positive that something was wrong. Finally his stream tapered off and he quickly tucked himself away. Still zipping up he turned and ran his hands under water in the sink and buttoned his trousers as he headed out the door. At the end of the hall that would take him back to the dining area, two men leaned against the wall, two very familiar men.

They blocked the way out and he turned, hoping for a fire door or a quick sprint through the kitchens. That way was blocked as well by the man that had entered the restroom after he had and a woman. Zevran turned to the side, keeping his back to the wall, and considered his options. Before he could do too much considering there was a guttural roar from the dining area followed by a great crash of breaking glass. The men half turned and Zevran seized the opportunity.

He dashed forward, lowering his shoulder and barreled past them. One of his former comrades went sprawling on the floor from his shoulder and the other uttered a surprised shout. Zevran didn’t dare turn to see what had happened. The tableau in front of him was quite enough. The table Fenris had been sitting at was now on its side at least three feet from where it had been. From his posture Fenris had likely flung something at the other man. He saw Zevran and began shoving his way through a horde of terrified patrons towards the outside area. Zevran slipped easily into his wake. Leaving the budding chaos of the restaurant for the streets he followed Fenris down the block, both of them running as fast as they could manage.

“Venhedis!” Fenris cursed as he skidded to a sudden stop.

Zevran barely managed not to crash into him. “I hope there’s a good reason for this pause,” he said looking behind them. “My former employers will not remain back there for long.”

“More trouble,” Fenris growled. “Denarius finally sent one of his competent flunkies.”

“It seems we have both lingered a bit too long,” Zevran said following his line of sight to three people crossing the street in front of them.

One was a woman with long black hair and the other two were human men but large enough to be small qunari. He glanced behind them again and found the four Crows racing towards them. Their only options were up the building on one side or across the street on the other. Since there were few things on the building that looked like handholds and fewer places to hide it had to be the street.

“This way,” Zevran said before darting out into traffic.

It was difficult to hear if Fenris had followed him or not over the screech of tires and people honking their horns at him. The sound of boots on the hood of the car he’d just run past was easy to hear however and part of him was a tiny bit relieved. Zevran nimbly avoided the pedestrians on the sidewalk but judging from the indignant yells that followed him Fenris had plowed through them. He aimed for the alley and heard crashes from behind as they ran.

“Don’t make this worse Fenris!” a feminine voice called out.

“Faster,” Fenris panted. “She’s a mage.”

“Let’s hope the Crows keep her occupied,” Zevran huffed as he rounded a corner.

Neither could keep up this pace for much longer. Zevran led them to a nearby shipyard and they scrambled up the fence. Hiding among the large cargo crates they stopped to catch their breath. Fenris stood bent over with his hands on his knees, panting heavily, while Zevran leaned against the crate. He watched his roommate curiously. Fenris could have walked out of the restaurant and left him to deal with the men who’d finally caught up to him. Instead he’d created a diversion that allowed him to escape.

“Thank you,” Zevran said when he was not quite as winded.

“Don’t thank me yet,” Fenris replied standing up straight. “Hadriana is a simpering bitch but she’s an intelligent one. Denarius will hear about this.”

“Then perhaps we should make sure he doesn’t,” said Zevran seriously.

“I would love nothing more,” Fenris growled. “She tormented me as much as he would allow.”

Zevran smiled dangerously. “Quickly then. They are surely not far behind.”

“Stay together,” said Fenris with a nod. “She may have joined your friends rather than fought them.”

“A grim thought,” said Zevran quietly. “This way. As quiet as you can.”

“I’m a bouncer not a thief,” he replied irritably.

“You are also an elf,” Zevran said moving quietly along the container.

There was a snort from behind but it no longer sounded like an army followed him. At the edge of the large crate he peered cautiously around the corner. The fence they’d scrambled over was 20 yards beyond and he saw three figures scaling it. He stepped out from behind the crate and waved at them before making a rude gesture and hurrying back behind the safety of the large metal container.

“Two of the Crows and one brute,” Zevran said hurrying in the other direction. “It seems they have decided to work together.”

“She would not scale the fence,” Fenris said hurrying after him. “She’ll be…”

Whatever Fenris said after that was lost. Zevran was lifted off of his feet and flung backwards. He hit the crate behind them hard enough to make his ears ring. He crumpled to the ground in a daze at the corner. Knowing only that he had to keep moving Zevran struggled to his feet and staggered away after noting that Fenris was nowhere to be seen. After a moment his head began to clear and he pulled the switchblade from his pocket. He doubled back to where they’d been.

Over the buzzing still in his ears he heard a man scream and a familiar snarl. Zevran followed the sound and paused a moment in pure shock. Fenris glowed a light blue and his hand was inside the man’s chest. Two others, one Crow and the other brute that had been with Hadriana, were coming up on him fast. He was no longer even the slightest bit worried about them. Fenris could obviously take care of them himself. Zevran turned his attention to the mage.

She was standing a little ways off, her back to Zevran, her arms raised. He pressed the button and the blade slid out. Silently he moved towards her, hoping she wouldn’t finish the spell before he could stop her. Electricity crackled around her finger tips as Zevran slipped his blade between her ribs. She screamed and the energy gathering around them fizzled out. He twisted the knife and yanked down on it, breaking the blade off inside her.

Hadriana rounded on him but he didn’t give her a chance to cast anything else. As hard as he could, the handle of his switchblade still buried in his hand, he drove his fist between her breasts. Air whooshed out of her and he dropped her to the ground, viciously kicking her soft stomach for good measure. Zevran turned to see Fenris, no longer glowing, with three bodies around him, eyes a little wider than they normally were.

“I suggest we move on,” Zevran said evenly. “There will soon be officials wanting answers.”

“Cumberland altogether,” Fenris said with a curt nod. “I think there’s a bus station not far away.”

Zevran nodded and slipped the handle in his pocket as he followed Fenris. An hour later they sat at the back of a half empty bus with nothing except what they wore. Fenris sat on the outside seat and Zevran on the inside. Watching the city fly by out the window, his head throbbing and still hearing a low buzz in his ears, Zevran sighed.

“Are you all right?” Fenris asked softly.

His arm rested on the seat between them and he felt skin against the back of his loose fist. Zevran rubbed Fenris’ hand slightly and turned to him with a wan smile. “Nothing a bit of sleep wouldn’t cure.”

“What if we are sleeping,” said Fenris after a snort.

“We can check,” Zevran said not moving. “Although at least one of us would be without pants if we were.”

“I suspect you are correct,” Fenris chuckled.

Silence fell between them and Zevran turned back to the window, listening to the low hum of conversation from the other passengers.

“Thank you,” said Fenris softly.

“Don’t thank me just yet,” Zevran said with a small smirk. “She may be saved if they were quick.”

“Let’s hope they were slow then.”

Fenris’ hand shifted slightly against his. Zevran watched the world flying past his window, a small smile on his lips. Slowly his eyes closed, tired and hurt but content, Fenris’ hand still pressed against his.

*

She found them. They were close together as they nearly always were now but she didn’t worry so much. The longer she observed their individual dreams the more excited she became. Finally. They had finally crossed over that line. Soon she would feast but for now she backed away from them. Whatever had happened to them in their world had both wound tightly, extremely suspicious even in their dreams but not of each other as had been the previous status quo.

No. Tonight she would feed from other dreamers and guard her elves against the nightmares. When they calmed however she would take them to her sanctuary. It mattered little to her what they might choose to do with the form she would take. She would have both of them however. The energy they would produce...

She moved further away from them and descended into the first dream she found.


	15. A New City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since these boys talked to me. My muse has been flightly as hell lately and I've started a new chapter of a couple of WIP's but this is the one that got finished. I've also had a busy couple of weeks and haven't had much time to write. Hopefully there will be more soon, of this and the other chapters I started. 
> 
> Enjoy. =)

Days on various buses saw them to the capital city of Orlais. Val Royeaux hadn’t originally been high on Zevran’s list of places to go but he was beginning to see some benefits of the extravagant Orlesians. Upon arrival in the large city finding a temporary shelter proved easier than he had expected. There were several homeless shelters and they made a circuit of them just in case the Crows or Danarius had tracked them somehow.

Eating proved to be a simple matter as well. Fenris’ expression had gone tight at his suggestion but there were no dissents of any kind, not even his dreamed of but not truly voiced request. Zevran had known his roommate turned fugitive companion wouldn’t like the suggestion. The world’s oldest profession had kept him from starving many times. He appreciated Fenris’ strong survival instincts and tried to avoid being impaled on any cock that wasn’t his.

While Zevran plied his trade to the upper crust of society Fenris catered to its underbelly. He had participated in a highly illegal gladiatorial style fight that paid the winner a handsome sum. His unusual strength won him bets. Fenris did anything physical he knew that he could make a few bucks on. It was all things that could attract the wrong sort of attention but Zevran said nothing. Fenris had assured him it was nothing he hadn’t done before. He found little comfort from the assurances.

For a while the dreams abated but they had started up again. Surviving and staying clear of their pursuers was top priority of course but the dreams were as frustrating as ever. Fenris’ desires still seemed to be the source of many but there was one that kept recurring. Unlike the other dreams there was no scenario to this one. There was a room painted in pastels, no furniture and a floor that seemed to be nothing but pillows. They were always together, always naked, always in the presence of a third and always beyond ready for sex.

They were positive the third was the demon even though there was still no consistency to its appearance. Last night the demon had been a petite female elf but the time before it had been a large male qunari. In the pastel room their desires seemed to not matter at all but while they dreamt no protests were made about anything the demon wanted. Zevran didn’t particularly want to be impaled on anything that big and he knew Fenris didn’t want him impaled on anything at all but neither of them had said a word. Thankfully the pastel room dreams weren’t especially frequent, at least the ones they remembered weren’t. 

Despite neither of them having a steady paycheck they sometimes had enough extra for a week in one of the cheap motels in Val Royeaux’s poor seedy section. Neither of them paid attention to the squeaky thumping coming from the room next to them. Their TV was turned on loud to combat the shouting on the other side. It was a far cry from the relative comfort of Fenris’ small apartment in Cumberland but some activities required privacy that you just couldn’t get at a shelter.

All of the dreams still left them unfulfilled and unhappy in one form or another. The pastel room was worse than the carefully crafted scenes. Both of them could deal with the frustration of the normal dreams but neither could deal with the mockery of the pastel room. Sex was one thing and affection something entirely different. Affection was walking next to each other, a companionable silence, an arched eyebrow and a glare if a gaze lingered too long. Sex was pleasure. It put food in their bellies. The demon’s presence was inexplicable in these overly emotional encounters.

Zevran had admitted to himself the feelings he’d developed for Fenris. He was positive his companion held feelings for him but it was something they had never discussed. A talk might happen at some point but he suspected as long as this demon held them it wouldn’t be anytime soon. Even this retaliation hadn’t been planned. The first pastel room dream they woke up from had been in a shelter. The next morning, after a sleepless night, they found an abandoned building and spent a couple of hours tormenting each other before Fenris had pounded him insensate.

Every one since, the next day or night depending on circumstance was spent in mindless sex. The foreplay often lasted an hour or two. Knowing each other as they did now it wasn’t difficult to drive the other crazy. Zevran started the instant the motel room door closed behind them. He dropped to his knees and proceeded to worship his companion’s cock. Sometime later Zevran found himself spread out on his stomach across the bed, as naked as the day he’d been born, Fenris balls deep in his ass, every nerve tingling from hands lips and teeth.

Those teeth were currently nibbling on an ear, his hands locking Zevran’s to the bed. His cock was throbbing and leaking, his balls already sucked up close from the many times Fenris had pulled them from the edge. From experience he knew Fenris was almost to the limit of his endurance. For now he didn’t move, his weight pressing Zevran to the bed.

“Should we drown that pair out?” Fenris whispered licking up the shell of his ear. 

“If you wish,” Zevran managed after a moment. “Pull my hair, fuck me hard, and the bickering will cease.”

“Against the wall,” he said.

His weight disappeared followed by his cock and Zevran held in a disappointed noise. The TV was silenced as he hauled himself off the bed. Zevran put his palms onto the wall and tuned out the arguing that had been going strong for a while now. He spread his legs and smiled when Fenris hilted himself once more. His hair was loose and he gasped when his partner grabbed a fistful and yanked. Fenris ran his fingernails down his back, no doubt leaving trails behind. Much like Fenris taking instead of giving, this rough fucking wasn’t something Zevran desired often.

Without warning Fenris began thrusting. His grip tightened in Zevran’s hair, making his eyes water. The slap of flesh was loud as hips met ass but the cries of pleasure Fenris pulled out of him drowned it out. Pulled taut as he had been Zevran decorated the wall with more semen after only a few thrusts. The pounding continued however as Fenris chased his release. Fenris stuttered to a stop and wrapped his arms around Zevran’s torso. He panted and let his partner support him completely, smiling in the sudden silence.

Fenris helped him back to the bed and flopped down beside him. They lay quietly for a while, enjoying the peace they’d created in an area of the jewel of Orlais most conveniently forgot existed. It was a perfect place to hide from their worldly pursuers but there seemed to be no hiding from the demonic one. Even though he wanted nothing more than to sleep Zevran moved his hand closer to Fenris and lightly stroked his hip.

“We must find a mage willing to help,” Zevran said softly, slurring slightly in his exhaustion.

“Yes,” Fenris said simply.

Zevran felt his fingers rubbing the back of his hand. Silence fell and Zevran allowed his eyes to slip shut.

“There was a man at the fight today,” Fenris continued after a few minutes. “He watched me closely.”

“Should we be concerned?”

“I don’t believe so. We spoke and he seemed impressed. Asked me to meet him tomorrow.”

He forced his eyes open and turned his head slightly. Fenris had also turned to him, his fingers still rubbing the back of his hand. “Will you go?”

“To meet him yes. He is qunari and holds no love for Tevinter. I believe he wants to offer me a job.”

“That would be… helpful.”

“It would. You could focus on finding this kind mage rather than…”

Even though Fenris cut off the sentence Zevran knew what came next. He smiled and rolled to his side letting a hand rest lightly on Fenris’ stomach. “Sleep my friend. You will need to be well rested for this qunari.”

He felt Fenris shift but his hand was not removed. Zevran closed his eyes and was soon deeply asleep.


	16. Good Things and Wrong Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult for a couple of reasons. I have trouble with this particular qunari's voice and I'm still not happy with how it is here. The end is not pleasant but she's proven to be greedy and selfish. I balked a bit but gave in eventually.
> 
> **Dubious Consent**

Fenris slouched against the building watching the big qunari that had approached him the previous day. He was dressed much like he had been yesterday, jeans heavy boots and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves torn off. His horns were that of a bull and scars littered every inch of gray skin he could see. As he had the previous day Fenris wondered what could have possibly taken the big man’s eye. Rather than a glass eye it was covered by a patch, more scars visible at the edges. He was an intimidating man but had been easy to talk to the previous day.

The mostly empty parking lot he occupied belonged to a grocery store that looked like it had seen better days. Given that it was late-afternoon Fenris was a little surprised there weren’t more cars besides the big motorcycle the qunari had rode in on. Considering the legality of any job that he might be offered the less people that were around was probably better off for all involved. He waited a moment longer and crossed the street. Almost immediately the qunari’s eyes were following him across and through the lot.

“Got a couple of questions before we get started,” he said when Fenris stopped in front of him. “You got a last name or is it just Fenris?”

“Yes,” Fenris replied. “I don’t use my legal last name. You have yet to give me your name.”

“Call me Bull,” he said dismissively. “Are there any open arrest warrants for you?”

“None that I’m aware of.” Fenris was careful to keep his expression neutral despite the sinking feeling in his gut.

“That sounds like there might be.”

“Our departure was sudden and there were bodies left behind. I haven’t seen anything on the news however so the…” Fenris trailed off frowning. The Crows had likely cleaned up their mess, including Hadriana and her goons but telling this man he’d crossed the Antivan Crows wouldn’t be very good for getting hired.

“Bad guys cleaned up eh,” Bull chuckled. “I’ll check the sheets anyway. No big deal if you do. We have people that can make lesser offences go away.”

“Do you hire criminals often?”

“No one in the company is squeaky. I need skilled people and in my line of work you don’t get those skills pushing papers or flipping burgers.”

“What sort of work do you need thieves and murderers for?”

“Body guards mostly. Some babysitting cargo but mostly babysitting self-important idiots with more money than brains or more balls than sense.” Bull grinned and gestured to the far end of the parking lot. “We’re not so big on killers but I figure you had a good reason to leave a few behind.”

“What makes you think I’m not a hardened killer?” Fenris asked curiously as he followed Bull across the pavement.

“You were toying with that dude yesterday. You pulled punches. You knew where it would hurt and how hard to make it hurt. You knew when to take him down. I think you could have had him out cold in five minutes.”

“People aren’t going to pay to see a five minute scuffle.”

“Exactly. I’m offering a steady paycheck, insurance, and a chance to bust heads without worrying about the crowd or being arrested for it.”

“When do I start?”

“We’ve got some paperwork to do,” Bull said. “But I’m sure we’ll have you on the team by the end of the week.”

“Paperwork,” Fenris said unhappily as they stopped at the plain brick building.

“I gotta file all the bullshit stuff to keep in business,” Bull said seriously. “That means I’m gonna need your last name.”

“That is a problem. I have no ID,” said Fenris. “Every job I’ve had has been under the table.”

“I can get you an ID,” Bull said. “Does that have something to do with why you left suddenly and the bodies you left behind?”

“Yes... essentially. It’s a little more complex now than when I first left Tevinter. I ran away from… a very powerful man. I lingered in Cumberland too long and he found me.”

“That’s not complicated,” Bull said frowning.

“My... companion.” Fenris had no idea just what he and Zevran were. The demon that tied them together made it difficult to say exactly. He only knew that they had little desire to go their separate ways should a method to deal with the demon be found. “He is also on the run and I didn’t endear myself to… his pursuers when we left Cumberland.”

Bull loomed over him for a moment, frowning with his eye narrowed. He nodded and turned to the brick building they stood next to. “Come around back and we’ll get some shit started. The boys and I might be able to help you ditch your problem.”

“Danarius,” Fenris snorted. “I’d be very grateful if you could help me rid myself of him. I doubt you will be able to help with the… Zevran’s problem.”

“I’ve got some powerful friends,” said Bull evenly.

To stop running and looking over his shoulder constantly had been nothing more than a dream. That was exactly what Bull seemed to be offering however. Fenris wanted to believe it was possible. Demon aside if Danarius sent more people after him or if the Crows showed up again he knew they would likely be starting over in a new city. The idea was grand and there was little harm in seeing if this qunari could actually do what he claimed. Fenris nodded and followed Bull when he started towards the back door.

“It’s a long tale and I can only tell my part of it,” Fenris said.

“Talk to your friend,” Bull said. “We can have a drink or something.”

Fenris nodded and followed him inside, hoping he’d learned enough from Zevran to read the forms without Bull’s help.

*

She was frustrated. The Tevinter elf must have been awake because she couldn’t find his dream anywhere. Confident that the Antivan would satisfy her hunger she descended into his dream only to find him reluctant. No matter what form she approached as he politely sent her away. Before the event that brought them together he’d always been willing to sate her urges and her appetite. 

There were other dreamers but she wanted her elves. She’d been patient and the energy was better than she’d hoped for. Rather than finding another she took the Tevinter’s form and coaxed the dream back to the old place.

*

Zevran was half asleep on the bed when he felt the mattress dip next to him. Familiar hands skated across his backside and he hummed. He looked over his shoulder and found Fenris smirking at him as he ran his hand lightly over the swell of one cheek. Turning back to his pillow Zevran rose up on his knees and crossed his arms on top of it.

He felt a hand at his hip and Fenris’ presence behind him. It was odd that he didn’t play at all first but Zevran enjoyed his cock pushing through his entrance anyway. Hands held his hips or slid up his side. The steady thrusting was familiar as was Fenris angling to find his prostate. Zevran arched his back and moaned from pleasure.

Steady slowly became fast and Zevran was close. He bit his lip trying to listen to Fenris behind him and heard the slap of flesh. What he also heard was breathy gasps, quite unlike the grunts his partner normally spouted at this point. Fingers wrapped around his cock and he huffed as he came, feeling the being behind him slam into him rather than stuttering to a stop like Fenris normally did. Zevran shut his eyes tightly, knowing that something was wrong, and opened them moments later to find himself in the motel room.

There was spend cooling in his underwear and he grimaced as he tried to shake off the last of the dream. Zevran flipped the light on and reached for a notepad and pen on the nightstand. The clock read 4:41 and he noted the fact Fenris was not here. After writing down a quick summary of the dream Zevran stepped out of his underwear and into the shower.

Taking his time he scrubbed with the little bar of soap and tried not to think about what had woke him. In all the years he’d been selling his body to pleasure others he’d usually enjoyed the act they paid for. There were always strange desires and kinky things tried once the he hadn’t repeated. Even with all the dream sex this demon insisted on putting them through had been more or less the same. Never before did he feel violated but as the steam built up on the mirror he realized that’s exactly what he felt now. With the thin towel wrapped around his waist he stepped out of the bathroom and found Fenris on the bed with the notepad in his hand.

“What happened?” Fenris asked frowning as he looked up from the pad. “I recognize my name and sex.”

“You have been awake yes?” Zevran said. “These last few hours?”

“Yes,” he replied his frown deepening.

“The demon,” Zevran said grimly. “Came to me as you.”

Fenris jumped up and started pacing furiously in the small space between the wall and the shabby dresser. “We must sleep at the same time. I have a job now and it will be easier. The pay is better than I expected so you can focus on finding us help.”

Zevran nodded as he sunk to the bed. His elbows on his knees he leaned forward and scrubbed his face with his hands. He felt Fenris’ hand on his shoulder, patting once then twice and ending with a small squeeze.

“I’m fine my friend,” he said softly. “Merely tired of being toyed with.”

“As am I.”


	17. Help and Hope

Zevran pocketed the tip his latest client slipped him. The door of the bedroom shut behind her and he sat to put on his socks and shoes. He was buttoning up his shirt and listening at the door. If her husband was out front he would be leaving from the rear. Getting away wasn’t much of a problem either way for him. Despite the danger of being caught with another man’s wife he’d agreed to this job because she was offering quite a lot. It would pay for their motel room for another two weeks.

He was lead to the backyard hurriedly while he finished buttoning his shirt. He jumped the back fence and strolled out of the alley like he hadn’t just been a few places he shouldn’t have been. Zevran made his way out of the upper class section of Val Royeaux to a nearby middle class night club. The man he was meeting wasn’t from Orlais but was clearly an upper class citizen, Tevinter if his accent was anything to go by. He was also a mage, hopefully knowledgeable and willing to help.

This meeting had been set up before Fenris’ possible legitimate employment opportunity. To be rid of their pursuers was almost too much to hope for. It was a chance neither of them could afford to pass up however. Fenris was setting up that meeting as well as getting a legal identification card. With a steady paycheck Zevran dared to hope their quality of life might improve a little soon. Even if they couldn’t get rid of the demon an apartment would do much to improve their lot.

The human bouncer at the door watched him approach but didn’t stop him from entering. Inside there were many humans and only a few elves that weren’t wearing uniforms. Frowning he scanned the tables for the mage he was meeting. Seeing him in a far corner Zevran politely pushed his way through the crowd.

As a customer he preferred the rough clientele of Fenris’ bar in Cumberland rather than this drinking establishment. Most didn’t give him a second glance but some of the people here watched him, some disdainfully and others with an interest that could mean more money in his pocket. Making mental notes of the later, Zevran slipped into the chair opposite the man he’d come here to see. His black hair was carefully styled, his thin moustache waxed and curled slightly. Dorian Pavus’ greyish green eyes sparkled with merriment and smirk formed. Zevran smiled as he signaled a waitress.

“Here we are,” Dorian said. “Noisy and crowded as you wished.”

“Thank you for humoring me,” Zevran said. “How much do you know about demons?”

“No more than an average mage in Tevinter. Which I would guess is slightly more than an average mage anywhere else in Thedas.”

The waitress halted their conversation while he ordered a drink. “My companion and I have drawn the attention of a… persistent one. We believe it to be a desire demon.”

“Both of you?” Dorian asked skeptically. “Is your companion a mage?”

“He is not.” Zevran paused once more and sipped the liquor that was placed in front of him. “He has lyrium imbedded in his skin but he is not a mage.” Dorian looked horrified but skeptical. “He is Tevinter, lower class. Let’s say he has no love for his homeland.”

“That’s more disturbing than the idea a couple of mundane people could attract a demon,” Dorian said frowning deeply. “You wish my assistance in getting rid of the nuisance?”

“We do,” Zevran said evenly. “I don’t expect you to aid us without compensation but I must ask for patience. We have little funds at the moment and it will take time to acquire some.”

“Payment doesn’t necessarily need to be money,” Dorian said after a moment.

Zevran sat back and smirked. “I have other skills to offer.”

“I’m sure you do.” Dorian smirked and swirled his drink around in his glass. “I’ll need to do some research and any details on just what’s going on will be useful.”

“There is a lot of sex,” Zevran said after glancing around. “Many, many dreams with many different partners, sometimes in couples but more often in threes. My companion is frequently one of my partners but not necessarily all the time. For both of us it began separately. By chance I met my companion in the waking world after we shared a dream. We have shared many sex dreams since.”

“You’re having me on,” Dorian said flatly. 

“Truth is often stranger than fiction,” Zevran sighed. “I assure you I’m not lying.”

“Just how long has this been going on?” Dorian asked with a frown. “And how do you know some of these dreams aren’t strictly dreams?”

“Months. The dreams are too constant to be normal.” He drained the whisky and set the glass down carefully on the table in front of him. After another look around he continued. “Neither of us always recognizes the fact that we’re dreaming. There may be many more dreams that neither of us felt a… wrongness… with the situation.”

“And that’s why you need a mage,” Dorian said thoughtfully. He nodded after a moment and swallowed the last of his drink. “I’ll definitely have to do some digging. Let’s discuss payment.”

“We have little money as I said before,” Zevran said. “There are circumstances that have prevented us from settling in one place.”

“And these other skills you spoke of? Would they have anything to do with why we had to talk here? Why you keep looking around?”

“Partially. It is perhaps better for you that I do not tell you everything. That said, if you need something done… under the table so to speak, I can provide.”

“I thought so,” Dorian said smirking. He held out a business card and continued. “All I require is that you get a hold of this gentleman. I believe he can put your skills to good use. It will be easier to get a hold of you too.”

Zevran took the card and read the name. “You know this man?” he asked waving the card.

“He’s my partner,” Dorian said with a nod. “If you’ll excuse me I’ll get to work on your little problem.”

“Thank you,” Zevran said nodding.

Dorian stood and headed for the door but Zevran stared at the card. It was for a security outfit called the Chargers, the chief executive named the Iron Bull. That was a name not easily forgotten. At this very moment Fenris was with this Iron Bull hopefully getting proper employment papers signed and what not in addition to setting up a meeting so they could tell the man their whole story. He brought his right leg up to rest on his left knee. Pulling down his sock and lifting his pant leg a little revealed that he was indeed awake.

Zevran shook his head and put the coincidence out of his mind. A quick look at the clock told him there was plenty of the evening left. Looking around the crowded club once more he found two of the interested parties. One was a woman with expensive looking clothes and the other a rather handsome gentleman who winked at him from across the room. Neither of them stirred his nether regions like they once might have. The need for money drove him to his feet but thoughts of Fenris sent him to the woman.

Two hours later with a substantial amount money in his pocket Zevran took a cab to a convenience store that was close to the motel he and Fenris were staying at. He bought sandwiches from the deli section and sodas from cold case. Walking quickly he watched the alleys and the people loitering on the sidewalks until the room door was locked behind him. Zevran left the food on the bed and stripped to get in the shower.

While he washed off the smell of perfume he thought of Dorian and his required payment. If the card did indeed belong to the man Fenris had found it was possible that both of them could have a steady job. That he might finally be able to stop running from his former employers was still too much to hope for however. He didn’t see how one man could stop an organization that spanned all of Thedas. That was secondary to freeing themselves from the demon however.


	18. Unexpected Freedom

Fenris sat on the bed and brushed bread crumbs off of his T-shirt to avoid looking at Zevran. He understood they needed a mage’s help. It was easy to ignore everything that rose up inside of him when they were still in Cumberland because he didn’t have to deal with whoever Zevran had been talking to. Eventually he knew he’d have to meet and talk to this mage who might be willing to help them with this slightly embarrassing problem. Of course he’d assumed this mage would be from the south, Ferelden or Orlais or possibly the Anderfels but no. He was Tevinter.

For several years now Fenris had been free from Danarius. The amount fear that rose up inside of him at the idea of trusting his very mind to another mage of Tevinter amazed him. It was almost enough to make him want to keep dealing with the demon but that wouldn’t be fair to Zevran. He looked over at his companion and found him looking back. Fenris took a deep breath and stood.

“How sure are you that he can help?” he asked pacing restlessly back and forth.

“He seemed sincere,” Zevran said evenly. “I haven’t had time to check on credentials but I’m inclined to trust him.” He dug in a pocket and held out a card. “This is all he asks of us. Me to contact this person you’ve already met.”

Even at a distance he recognized the card. He’d seen many of them at the headquarters. Fenris nodded and took a deep breath. “You understand my… hesitation?”

“Yes.” Zevran set his soda on the night stand. “I will verify his qualifications as best as I can. We will be fine however. Have we not protected one another even in our dreams?”

“We have,” Fenris sighed.

Fenris sat heavily on the bed and stared at the floor. Zevran leaned forward to rub his back briefly. After another sigh Fenris crawled over Zevran’s legs and settled on his side next to him. The light was turned off and Zevran settled on his side as well. Fenris scooted forward slightly and rested his hand on Zevran’s hip. Slowly he drifted off, thinking about the man in front of him.

*

Something was wrong. She knew the Antivan’s dreams and she knew the Tevinter’s dreams. They were currently overlapped but not shared. One dreamed of the other but the other seemed to be guarding both of their dreams. Only mages had any sort of control over their dreams and she knew the ways mages defended themselves against her demonic kin. The Tevinter elf was no mage but in the land of dreams he was mage-like. This oddity could only be his doing.

His barriers wouldn’t bar her but she hesitated to descend into the dream. She had underestimated mundane dreamers before and had nearly died for it. Cautiously she entered the Tevinter’s dream and found him building a primitive fort around something she couldn’t see. Large logs were piled up on one side. An enormous tree rose up to the sky at one end of the makeshift wall and the other had smaller sticks and foliage piled up.

In the human form she preferred, black hair tied back in a tail, slowly she walked around the pitiful stronghold. Her Tevinter elf was piling bricks up on the other side of the tall tree. In the center of the fort, a wooden perch was pushed into the earth and a bird stood upon it. Its feathers were black and its beak was also black. Beady black eyes stared at her as the elf continued to stack bricks. The bird bobbed its head and cawed loudly, its wings flapping madly. Her elf glanced at it then his gaze snapped to her.

“Stay back,” he growled in warning.

She smiled and held her hands out. “Be at ease. I mean you no harm.”

Instead of becoming relaxed the elf bristled more and began glowing before he stepped through the brick wall he was building. His hands clenched into fists and she stepped back out of his range, remembering the pain she had suffered before. The bird cawed again and it sounded almost like laughter.

“I know what you are demon,” he snarled.

“Oh dear,” she said dropping her glamour. “It seems you have found me out.” The glow around him died and he glared at her. “Your pitiful attempts at safety will not prevent me from your dreams.”

“You didn’t spend months bringing us together to force us now,” he said. “Whatever you get out of watching us fuck and fucking us yourself won’t be as good.”

“Tell me Tevinter elf,” she said backing away from him a little more. “How do you know this?”

“You mimic what you don’t understand. We sensed the wrongness of you.”

She frowned and reached out with her senses. This was only a dream. It was a product of her Tevinter elf’s sleeping mind. Considering the control he had exerted over some of his dreams she would be a fool to discount his words as anything but truth. Somehow they knew, had discovered her without a mage to point her out. 

“Your desires are clear elf,” she said after a moment of thought. “I give you and your Antivan the freedom you desire. Will you be ungrateful for everything I’ve given you too?”

He looked puzzled for a moment then scowled at her. “Thank you,” he said grudgingly. “Release us.”

She waved her hand and removed her mark from the Antivan. “Farewell elf. My warmest regards to your mate.”

Saddened she flew up and out of his dream and watched it disappear along with the Antivan elf’s dream. To lose all her hard work was difficult but it was better than fighting and possibly dying however. There were so many dreamers finding another two or three wouldn’t be hard. She smiled and began searching through the dreams around her.

*

Burning pain pulled him from sleep and Zevran sat up quickly. On his ankle where the heart had been was now a raw wound in the shape of a heart. It looked and felt as if someone ripped his skin of that spot. Beside him Fenris was also awake and sitting up. He looked disoriented.

“It’s gone,” Fenris said thickly.

“Yes,” Zevran said as he stood. “It is also quite painful. Where is your pack?”

“Under the bed,” he replied. “That dream… I think the demon will leave us alone.”

“What happened?” Zevran asked as he pulled ointment and bandages out of the pack under the bed.

“I was building a structure to keep the demon out. It appeared before I finished. It… was human to begin with. I knew though and it changed, a woman with horns and flaming purple hair. She was… wary. There were questions and I don’t think she expected me to know of her… meddling.”

“A moment,” Zevran said. He ignored his ankle and stood to retrieve his notebook. “Tell me everything you remember.”

It didn’t take long to record the short dream. He found it difficult to believe something that had been so persistent would give up so easily. Disputing the evidence on his ankle was even harder however. Zevran set the notebook aside and watched Fenris wrap gauze around his ankle and couldn’t help a smile.

“We should still consult with Dorian Pavus,” Zevran said evenly.

“Yes,” Fenris replied absently. “He will probably think us liars or fools.”

“I doubt that. We are far from experts on demons.”

Fenris tore the strip of gauze and tied it in a knot. He looked up and rubbed his ankle gently. “This makes me believe we have seen the last of the demon. However, peace of mind won’t hurt.”

Zevran thought Fenris was most likely right and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize this is another of my abrupt endings. I was thinking about this recently however and realized how badly Cullen and Alistair hurt her. As greedy as she gets there's no way she would put herself in that position again. I've already established Fenris as being mage-like in the Fade and the thought of accepting help from a mage would have him nervous anyway but Dorian being from Tevinter would put him over the edge of nervous into 'not gonna freaking happen'. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for sticking with me this long. =)


End file.
